


Jungle Love

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron AU [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Robron AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: The I'm a Celeb au nobody asked for …





	1. Chapter 1

_"... and two new arrivals join the camp, tonight on I'm a celebrity GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

***the opening credits roll, this time with two new faces to the lineup***

"Hi I'm Aaron Dingle" a young man with a decent amount of dark stubble and short hair sat in front of a beautiful beach background "and I'm a boxer best known for being the English Heavyweight champion and also for winning Olympic Gold".

"Hi" another man, tall, blonde and tanned appeared on the screen, "I'm Robert Sugden and I'm a famous celebrity chef".

"What made me decide to do this?" Aaron asked, repeating the question someone asked off camera, "fuck if I know mate" he laughed "it's my sisters fault to be honest, she dared me, I'm pretty sure she just wanted the house to herself for few weeks, so thanks a lot Liv".

"I decided to come on here for the nostalgia. Me and my siblings used to watch this as kids with our mum, it was three weeks of late nights and dad couldn't say anything about it. Even after she died me and my little sister always watched, even now we face time each other through the whole thing", Robert smiled sweetly, making people all over the UK swoon.

"There's nothing I'm really looking forward to to be honest" Aaron said "I've seen this show before, I know what I'm in store for and it's not like being covered in a million bugs is on my bucket list or anything".

"I'm most looking forward to winning" Robert replied instantly "got to admit I'm quite competitive so I'm gonna wanna get all the stars and obviously I wanna be king of the jungle in the end. And the food aswell, I'm looking forward to trying those famous camp meals".

The last sight of the new arrivals before the video interivews cut away was Robert Sugden smiling brightly and then Aaron shaking his head in despair and muttering "what have you gotten me into Liv?"

*******

This whole experience was completely baffling to Aaron. He'd done a lot of stupid dares in his time: ran naked through the village, stole Ednas post box, snogged Holly Barton, but never did he think he would end up in the middle of fuck knows where Australia about to go into the I'm a Celebrity Jungle all because of his fifteen year old sister.

After his entrance interview he'd been swept up and driven to a random field where the only other people around had cameras pointing at his bewildered face. Thakfully he wasnt there alone for long. Ten minutes after arriving, just as he was starting to think that this all might be some elaborate prank by Liv and Adam, another jeep pulled up and out stepped a man. Not just any man either. He was tall, blonde and indeniably handsome. As soon as the mystery man was safely out of the car it sped off in the other direction leaving them and the film crew alone.

"Alright" Aaron welcomed the new arrival.

"Hi, I'm Robert" the man said, "nice to meet you".

"You too" Aaron replied taking Roberts hand in his own, "any idea's what's going on?"

"Unfortunatly I think I might" Robert grimaced. Seconds later Aaron heard it. The familiar sound of a helicopter, hovering ready to land. They made their way over to it and opened up the door. On the floor of the helicopter laid two packs with a laminated note on top. 

Robert took it and read aloud:

"Campers, welcome to the jungle" he said with a giant grin on his face as he side eyed Aaron, "prepare to jump right into action". 

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Aaron asked. 

The answer to his question was yes. That did mean what he thought it meant. He was going to have to jump out of a helicopter. The next hour passed in a blur as, off camera, they were given a safety demonstration on 'how not to die', and gave tiny interviews. 

"I don't know what I hate more the fact I have to jump out a bloody helicopter or the puns" Aaron said, his new overalls tied around his waste and arms crossed over his chest. 

Robert next to him turned to him, "not a fan of puns?" he asked, "you don't find them even slightly punny?"

Aaron glared but his mouth twitched up in a smile "you're jumping first". 

*******

 

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
>  omg. Robert and Aaron! ilysm already _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
>  Robert Sugden is gonna rule that camp #robert4king _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@cute_as_duck**
> 
>  They both on for they're sisters!!! I love them all ready _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@hairypopppins**
> 
>  Aaron Dingle is a whole mood _#imaceleb_

*******

Having a human being strapped to his back was a new experience and yet not the one he was most focused on because in next to no time him and Robert were being loaded onboard and soon enough they were in the air, the loud whirling of the blades pounding in his ear. 

Robert somehow seemed cool and collected in the face of possible imminent death. Aaron on the other hand was nervous as anything. Usually when he was experiencing this it was before a big fight against a talented opponent where he'd put on a brave face hold his hand up high.

Now though, as the doors slid open to reveal the ground so far below he couldn't help but let out a "fuck me". 

Robert cackled, "Bit busy at the minute, maybe tomorrow". 

Aaron could barely comprehend what Robert Sugden had just said because in the blink of an eye Robert had disappeared, with a loud "woo!", and then suddenly Aaron was getting pushed closer to the edge. 

"Fuck" he repeated over and over again as he slung his legs over the edge. "Fucking hell!" he screamed. 

He managed to take in two deep breathes before the guy behind him said "and we're off" and suddenly his stomach dropped out his arse. 

*******

Robert landed perfectly, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He got untangled from the pretty good looking instructor who'd been strapped behind him and waited for the very good looking Aaron Dingle he'd entered the show with. 

Up in the sky he saw a bright red spot that got closer and closer. Aaron landed on the bright red star a few meters away. 

Robert ran straight over to him to help him up. "How much fun was that?" Robert asked. 

Aaron looked up at him and scowled but accepted his hand anyways and Robert hauled him up. "You must be off your head if you thought that was fun".

"You get punched in the face for a living and you cant handle a bit of skydiving?" 

"Er I'm good at what I do so I don't actually get hit in the face that often" Aaron snarked back, "you must have taken a few hits to the head to find that fun". 

Robert slung an arm over his shoulder and said "ah come on soft lad, let's go to the jungle".

*******

> **@kiss_my_axe**
> 
>  soft lad!!!! ahhhhhhhhhh!!! im dead _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
>  they're arguing like a married couple. jungle romance perhaps? _#ishipit #jungleromance #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
>  "fuck me", "bit busy at the minute, maybe tomorrow". IM SCREAMING _#imdead #ishipit #imaceleb_

**_***_ **

Once they were both back on solid ground and Aaron had stopped feeling like he might throw up they were given a map and told to follow it. 

Seeing Aaron and Robert continue to bicker like an old married couple over whether or not the map was upside down or if they were going the right way was a highlight of the episode but after nearly an hour of their moping and snarky comebacks they entered a clearing where they were met with the smiling faces of Ant and Dec. 

"Yay, there they are!" they both cheered "welcome guys!" 

"Hi" both boys smiled, going in to hug them both. 

"I don't suppose you guys are just the welcome wagon right?" Aaron asked, scanning his eyes around the place. He didn't like what he saw. 

"I'm afraid not" Dec laughed. 

"You've got one last task before meeting your campmates, and this time your playing for food". 

"Oh I love food" Robert said. 

Both presenters laughed "shall we just jump straight into today's bush tucker trial?"

"If we have to" Aaron sighed. 

"Ok, this trial is called, Shadow Labyrinth. Underground there are a series of tunnels with stars, one of you will be inside those tunnels, in the pitch black wearing a blindfold, and the other will be up here navigating the other", Ant explained. 

"Sounds easy right?" Dex asked, "wrong, of course this is a bush tucker trial so there will be some friends in there with you". 

"Oh lovely" Aaron sighed. 

"Right let's get you both into place". 

*******

"God it bloody stinks worse then the pigs at Lisa and Zak's down here" Aaron said from where he was on his hands and knees, blindfolded in the dark. 

Both Ant and Dec pulled a face of confusion at his statement. 

Robert had thought he'd gotten the easy job but as Aaron was being lowered underground Robert had been lead to a large cage where a monitor and microphone were set up just outside and it didn't give the chef much hope. 

"Ok so remember guys, Robert is going to be directing Aaron on where to go and where about the stars are, if either of you don't want to continue on with the trial all you have to say is 'Im a celebrity get me out of here' and we'll get you straight out of there" Dec explained. 

"Of course" Ant continued "that means you'll leave with no stars and no meals for camp".

"No chance" Aaron said, "I didn't just jump out a helicopter to not have somet to eat so you better be good at this Sugden". 

Robert scoffed "all you have to do is follow orders Dingle, I'm sure even you can do that". 

Again the presenters shared a look, both trying not to laugh, "right here we go then, you get fifteen minutes, and your time starts … now". 

Robert wasted no time in bossing Aaron around, his voice clear and stern. He directed Aaron to the first hole in the wall except he misjudged the distance and instead of Aarons hand easly slipping into the hole it bashed against the wall. 

"What the hell" Aaron moaned, "oi Sugden, do you know how much these hands are insured for? Be a bit more careful would you". 

Robert didn't reply but he pulled a hilarious face instead. 

Aaron stuck his hand successfully into the whole this time only to be attacked by crabs making Aaron swear. With Robert egging him on he managed to find the first star and put it in his bag.

"That's one star down, you have ten left to go".  

With the first star got they thought it was going well and easy until Aaron heard a loud scream in his ear and then suddenly something or maybe even many somethings fell ontop of him. 

"Robert what the hell was that?" he asked. 

"There are now over 10 thousand cockroaches in there with you Aaron" Dec told him. 

"Brilliant" Aaron muttered, "Robert tell me where I'm going!" 

"I just got covered in fish guts Aaron have a little patience" Robert gritted out. 

They quickly got back on track though and they were on a roll. Robert giving directions and yelling out when cockroaches, spiders and biting ants got dumped on his heads. Aaron following those directions which lead him through tight spaces filled with rats and snakes and into a pit of rancid meat juices, collecting stars as he went. Both trading insults back and forth.

As Aaron found the last star, tied to the ceiling and began undoing the complicated knot while large scorpions and ants bustled around him Dec announced "you have 60 seconds left Aaron".

"Last star Dingle hurry up!" 

"Not helping pretty boy" Aaron all but growled as he got the first loop undone. The second loop however was tied tight and he couldn't for the life of him get it to loosen. "Holy hell what is on my face!"

"Yeah just be very careful there Aaron you have a scorpion getting comfy on your head". 

"Oh hiya mate" Aaron said as he dug both fingers into the knot and finally got it to slack slightly. 

"Thirty seconds".

With one last giant groan Aaron finally pulled the rope and the star fell free. 

"Ten seconds Aaron get it and put it in your bag". 

Aaron scrambled around trying to find where it landed and just as Ant and Dec's countdown reached four he stuffed it in his bag with a cheer. 

"And time is up! Very well done, let's get you both out of there". 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
>  pretty boy! #iamdeceased #jungleromance #imaceleb
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
>  Aaron freaking Dingle just clld Robert freaking Sugden 'pretty boy' #isthisevenreal #imaceleb
> 
> **@marrymedelilah**
> 
> love me 2 country farm boys #imaceleb 

*******

Robert may be covered in goo, fish guts and numerous insects that were trying to climb inside his pants but he had had so much fun. And the feeling that came with Ant and Dec counting out all eleven stars they'd won was the cherry on top. 

"Well done, that's eleven meals won for camp, how was that?"

"Disgusting" Robert said immediately with a giant grin. He was trying his hardest not to breath too much in fear he passed out from the smell. 

"Bit weird not being able to see out to be honest" Aaron replied. 

"Aaron you didn't seem scared of anything that was down there". 

"Nah, I'm alright with creepy crawlies and that to be honest, I used to work in my dads vets as a kid so …"

"Neither did you either though Rob" Dec pointed out. 

"Yeah I grew up on farm. I'm a farm boy deep down unfortunately, once you've birthed a couple of lambs you can handle bugs". 

"Not a fan of the fish guts though?"

"Aha no definitely not" 

Ant laughed "Well, well done guys, get yourselves down to camp and go meet your campmates". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, this is so weird and the povs are weird too but I had fun writing this. Part two up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

 "God you stink" Aaron said as they made their way over the iconic bridge. 

"And yet I'm still undeniably irresistible" Robert smirked back at him. 

"Undeniably irritating maybe" 

As they approached the camp they started to hear voices. It was a miracle nobody smelt them before they saw them when they popped out from behind the trees and shouted "Boo!" 

Scattered around camp were nine other people, all who jumped and screeched. 

"Hi" Robert smiled raising a goo covered hands. 

*******

Up in their tree house set Ant and Dec watched thier entrance into camp before turning back to the camera. 

"Ah yes and into camp they go" Ant said. 

"And it turned out for the two new arrivals it was a family reunion" Dec added. 

Ant started laughing "we'd just like to say" he said "for the record, we had no idea about this". 

"Roll the tape" 

*******

Robert and Aaron started shaking hands with two woman and an old man who got to them first. 

Bob Hope, the famous but fortunately now retired dancer.

Leyla Harding, the ex WAG and current fashion designer. 

Vanessa Woodfield, the Olympic gold winner in horse riding. 

And then suddenly there was a loud shriek of "Robert!" 

Roberts blood ran cold as he turned to see Bernice Blackstock, the ex model and his step sister. His face was a funny picture that would no doubt become a meme by the morning. 

"B-Bernice? What are you doing here?". 

The video switched to Robert talking privately in the Bush Telegraph. 

He stared dead eyed into the camera. "If I'd known I was gonna be stuck in the middle of nowhere with Bernice I might have reconsidered" he said "or brought a shovel". 

The camera cut back to the main camp again. This time to show Aaron and the comedian Ryan Stocks in the middle of a hug, laughing. 

"Looks like your not the only ones who know each other" Bob said. 

"Guys" Ryan said making his way over to the others "this is Aaron Dingle he's my ... er I actually don't know how we're related".

"I think we're cousins" Aaron said. "My mum and your biological mum are cousins ..." 

"This is like a proper family reunion isn't it" a new voice said.

Aaron turned and gasped "you're Doug Potts" he said in amazement "God what a legend, me and my sister love your show". 

Doug Potts hosted the show called _Cabbage Patch Kids._ It was a show about gardening and saving the environment. On paper it sounded boring but it really wasn't. Doug took troubled and misfit kids, most of who were doing court appointed community service and he really made a bond with them,he gave them affection and something to work towards.  As an ex juvenile misfit who was trying to raise a hellish teenager it was a show he loved. 

"As much as I love getting to know you are can someone show us to the showers before we kill you all with our stench" Robert asked. 

The place they got washed was a poor excuse for a shower. It was barely a few drips of freezing water cascading off a rock. Both Robert and Aaron fought over the meagre drips before they came to a silent mutual agreement to share. Robert knew who Aaron was. He'd watched a few of his fights and his physique hadn't gone unnoticed but showering beside him was completely different and really quite enjoyable. 

*******

>   **@holymolyrolypoly**
> 
> Did Robert Sugden just say he wanted to kill his step sister _#imaceb_
> 
> **@_dab**
> 
> Aaron Dingle speaks the truth. Doug Potts is a _#legend #nationaltreausre #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> They're showing together _#iamdeceased #imdead #ishipit #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> _@rj_sugden_ I see u checking out _@official_dingle_ ;) _#icuboyyy #imaceleb_

*******

They dressed into their jungle outfits and made thier way back to the camp where they were immediately swallowed up and asked about a million questions. 

Layla gasped "I know where you're both from now" she exclaimed pointing first to Robert "You make that awesome sticky toffee pudding that I try to make but always burn" and then she wheeled to Aaron. "And you! My son Jacob absolutely loves you, omg he's gonna be well jel". 

"Oh yeah" Kerry Wyatt, a loud reality tv personality on the show _Goerdies over Fourty_ , said.

And then they wanted to know what they had to do to get into the jungle. 

"Oh god" Aaron said from where he sat next to Ryan "we had to jump out an helicopter".

Robert laughed from between Bob and Leyla "yeah and this lad screamed all the way". 

Aaron a shot Robert the stink eye but let Robert continue on telling the story of thier trial, butting in only occasionally when he thought Robert was over playing his roll. It had been Aaron who had gotten  the starts after all. 

"So" Bernice asked "how many stars did ya get?"

Robert, who hadn't finished telling his tale, shot his step sister a dirty look "yes Bernice I was getting to that" he said. 

"We got all of em" Aaron told everyone enjoying the deadly look Robert pointed at him this time. Everyone cheered immediately jumping to congratulate them but Aaron and Roberts eyes remained locked together and Aaron decided to repay Robert with a wink. 

*******

Aaron and Ryan were in the Bush Telegraph, both pressed together. 

"You know so far this whole experience hasn't been all that great" Aaron said "being pushed out an helicopter and bossed around by Sugden. But then I come here and look who I find!" 

Ryan cheered, "I guess it's true what Zak said. You really can't go anywhere without bumping into a Dingle". 

*******

Back in the jungle night had fallen and the fire was the only beacon of light. 

Robert and Aaron were busy unpacking onto thier hammocks. "Looks like we're hammock mates" Robert said to Aaron from the hammock right next to his.  

Aaron looked Robert up and down before ultimately giving him a half smirk and a half deadpan stare "If you snore I will kick you out".  

Robert merely grinned. Before he could fire off a retort he was distracted by the giant satchel lowering into camp. He gasped and nearly tripped into the fire in his haste to get there, thankfully Aaron was there to catch his fall. 

"Look at it" Robert said in disbelief as he unpacked what was apparently kangaroo and sweet potatoes. He'd cooked with many foreign foods before but nothing like this. 

He didn't even wait for anyone to give him permission to be the chef he just took charge straight away too fascinated by the meat and all the ideas running through his head. It took a second to get used to cooking on an open fire with such limited resources but he soon got the hang of it. 

Cooking was in his blood. It's what he'd learnt from his mother and what he used to open numerous award winning resteraunts. 

In no time at all he was presenting the campmates with thier first serving of Robert Sugdens to die for food. 

*******

 

> **@idk_idc**
> 
> ryan and aaron are related. this is gonna be epic #dinglefam _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@tellytubbyenthusiast**
> 
> w/ the looks Roberts sending 2 Bernice im scared he actually gonna kill her _#killerrobert #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Robert taking charge. yes ladd!!! _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> and they were bunk mates! oh my god they were bunk mates! _#yesimadeavinereference #imaceleb_

*******

"We're down at camp now to check in on our two new arrivals and also to announce who's taking part in the next bush tucker trial" Dec whispered.

"But first" Ant added "let's just double check Aaron didn't murder Robert in his sleep for snoring too loud"

 The sight of the two men disappeared and instead showed the tapes from the night before.

The place was silent barring the sound of light snores and the turtles from birds above. 

The clock in the corner of the screan read **2:13am** as Roberts head peaked out from his hammock. He'd felt something brush up against him. At first he'd ignored it, thinking it was part of his unease but then he felt it again, this time harder, almost like a kick.  He looked around until eventually he spotted Aaron next to him. His leg was hanging out right next to Robert and yet by some miracle Aaron hadn't fallen head first onto the floor. Aarons leg spasmed again, kicking out and making Robert away back and forth. 

"Aaron" he hissed "Aaron". He kicked his leg out against Aarons and the boxer let out  strangled scream before waking up breathing heavy. 

"Hey hey. Hey Aaron you're fine. You're okay it's Robert" he said attempting to sit up but finding it tricky. 

"Sugden?" He heard a whisper. 

"Yeah Dingle it's me" 

There was a moment of silence. "Did you kick me?" 

"Er yeah" he said feeling a bit guilty now that he'd seen his reaction "sorry. You were .. you were kicking out and- are you okay?"

He heard shuffling around and through the darkness Robert made out Aarons shadow getting back into bed. 

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare. I'm not really good with new places" Aaron admitted and Robert was taken back by his vulnerability. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No. No I'm good" Aaron said sounding uncomfortable and awkward "sorry I woke you up".

Robert wanted to say more. He wanted to make sure he was really ok but before he could Aaron mumbled a "night" and flipped over back to sleep. 

*******

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> That was so soft! _#adorable #imaceleb._
> 
> **@merrybimbo**
> 
> Most men blah blah - You're right Robert Jacob Sugden would never _#sosweet #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**  
> 
> They need a ship name. I'm thinking ... Robron _#robron #imaceleb_  
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> _@tea_baggins_ omg I love it  😂😍 _#robron #imaceleb_

*******

 "Morning campers!" The cheery voice  of Ant boomed through camp. 

"Morning" everyone called back. 

"Robert, Aaron. Nice to see you two here, how's camp life treating you?" Dec asked. 

"Its just like camping when I was a kid" Robert said "I used to hate camping" 

That made everyone laugh. 

"What about you Aaron?"

"Er it's kind of like when I ran away from home at 13 and slept in a park for the weekend but with more snakes"  

This didn't make the camp laugh as much but the presenters swiftly changed subjects. 

"Right the public have been voting for which one of you are going to take part in Up To Your Neck In It" Ant said. 

"In no particular order ... Kerry. It's not you" Dec said before going through them all until only Bernice and Aaron were left. 

"The celebrity taking part in Up To Your Neck In It is ... Aaron!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all for so much positive feedback from the first chapter. It's like half 10 now so in sorry this is up late but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Follow me @Sugdeninbeanie on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron made his way down to the trial clearing. 

"I knew it was gonna be me" he told the camera, "my uncle said he was gonna make it family law that they all vote for me". 

He made his way into the clearing where the two presenters were waiting. "Morning" he said to them. 

"Mornin'" they replied with mischievous grins. 

"I'd say it's nice to see yah but that would be a lie" Aaron rocked up in front of them, looking around in apprehension. 

"You know we actually get that quite a lot" Dec told him with a sigh. 

"Right Aaron shall we tell you what you're in store for today?" Ant asked excitedly.

"Do you have to? Can we not just switch off the cameras and go get a brew?" 

"Aha unfortunately it doesn't quite work like that". 

Aaron slapped his leg sarcastically, "damn it". 

"Welcome to _Up to Your Neck in It,_ as you can see, over here there's a giant tank, well you're gonna be in that tank and you're going to be getting the stars, sounds easy right?"

"If you say so" Aaron said "but I'm sure it's not" 

"I don't know I haven't tried it" Dec pointed out "of course you can stop the trial at any point by saying the magic words"

"So you gonna give it a go?" Ant asked. 

Aaron shrugged, "I mean I walked all this way, I may as well". 

The two other men laughed, "fair enough let's get you in place". 

*******

Aaron was inside the plastic tank, goggles on and feeling like a right prat. 

"You ready Aaron?"

"If I have to be" he said. 

"You'll have ten minutes to get all eleven stars" Dec announced, "your time starts … now". 

Aaron was confused for a split second because there was absolutely nothing in the tank with him but then he felt it. Something began falling fast onto his head and filling up the tank quickly. 

"What the hell is that?" he asked as the things pelted his head. 

"Falling in there with you now are mealworms" one of the presenters said, Aaron was too busy searching through the insects to pay attention to which said it. 

Something yellow caught his eye and then disappeared a second later. The tank was filling up so fast. Aaron dived for it, digging through until finally he found it. 

"Yes" he yelled triumphantly just as something slimy fell. 

It was worms that had started to fall from the sky. They were lukewarm against Aarons exposed skin making him shiver from the gross feeling. As he followed the sight of the second star one landed on his lip. 

"Looks like that one wanted a kiss" 

"Yuck" Aaron grimaced, bashing the thing away but diving after the star all the same. 

Minutes passed and more bugs fell. Next was beetles and spirders and cockroaches, stars falling right along with them which Aaron managed to collect and stuff in his bag. 

At the five minute mark the pile of bugs was up to his neck and he could barely move is arms and legs. 

"Right Aaron, for the remainding five minutes all you have to do is stay in there. Six stars have already fallen which means that now, every minute that passes is a meal won for camp". 

"Awesome" Aaron said trying to move to much. 

From what he'd seen on the telly this wasnt as bad as he was expecting, although the feeling of cockroaches running round in his undies wasnt the nicest of things. 

He heard the tank hatch open and something tree like fell in next to him. And then suddenly his face started to itch like mad. 

"In there now are Green Ants". 

"Ow, nasty little buggars aren't they" he swore as they climbed about his face. 

The pain only got worse from there. 

A minute later came giant scorpions. And after that crabs. One crab in particular took a liking to Aaron and it held onto his ear with all his might. 

"And finally we have the snakes". 

The snakes were probably the worst. The slithered around his neck like a noose. 

He closed and eyes and tried to block out the pain of the crab clinging to him and the snake getting closer and closer.

And finally. Finally! He began to hear the countdown of "Ten.. nine..."

"And time!" they cheered. 

Aaron had to stand still for another second or two while they removed the snake and the crabs before he was hoisted up and out. 

He immediately started to shake about because bugs got absolutely everywhere. It gave totally new meaning to ants in his pants. 

"Well done Aaron! Come over here, how was that?"

"Easier then yesterday to be honest" Aaron said still shaking and dancing about. 

"Right well, you went the full five minutes so that's five minutes right there in the bag, let's see how many more you got". 

Aaron started counting out the stars from the bag, throwing them down on the floor. ".. Four… Five and Six". 

"Well done that's all eleven meals for camp, get back up there and tell 'em that they're in for a treat tonight!"

*******

"What do you think Aaron's doing right now?" Robert asked the girls. 

He'd been whisked away to the pond by Leyla and Priya for a swim and a sunbathe and probably also to stop Robert from strangling Bernice. 

"I don't know" Leyla said, "probably somet gross".

"He'll do it though, doesn't seem like the kind of lad to take loosing well" Priya added. 

Robert only hummed, thinking of last night and how Aaron had seemed genuinely afraid and out of it. He was so deep in his own thoughts of Aaron that he missed what Leyla had said and only caught the tail end of Priyas reply.  "Not likely, he's gay". 

Robert looked at them confused, "who's gay?"

"Aaron you nitwit" Leyla exclaimed hitting him on the shoulder. 

"Oh" Robert said "really?"

Leyla shook her head and started to tell the story of how Aaron had become one of the biggest LGBT+ athletes in boxing and how the media had a field day with it. 

"Which is why Leyla's sad. She kind of fancies him" Priya murmured from where she laid.

"Er not fancy, he's just a fantasy. He's too young for me unfortunately" then she turned to Rob "but not too young for you" she said with a raised eyebrow. 

Robert went pink and laid back down, hiding his head in his discarded tshirt. "Don't know what your talking about". 

"Pft course you don't" Leyla said but thankfully said no more leaving Robert to the sun and his thoughts. 

*******

 

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> I need to meet these dingles. _#dingles #imaceleb_
> 
> **@mother_of_dragons**
> 
> robrons out. Dingle and that crab are in #robron #imaceleb #ishipit
> 
> **@rolypolymoly**
> 
> Leyla fancying Aaron is a total mood _#same #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Robs been in there a day and hes already got a squad _#imjealous #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Robert thinking about Aaron!!! 😍 _#ishipit #robron #jungleromance #itislove #imaceleb_

*******

Aaron was welcomed back to the camp with so much excitement, everyone waking up from their naps to see him. 

He happily accepted some water off Bob before telling the tale of what he'd gone through. He even showed them all his bleeding ear. 

Once he was finished Aaron whipped off his t-shirt because he stunk of bugs and he was sure there was still some worms stuck to his back. 

"Aaron wait" Doug called after him in alarm as he made to leave camp.

"Oh god there's still a bunch of worms on me isn't there?" he swivelled around trying to see. 

"No" Doug said and Aaron was starting to get worried by the tone of his voice, "no I think we need to call a medic".

Aaron was really confused now. He looked down and started to run his hand over his chest checking he wasnt actually hurt. And then he ran his hands over his scars that covered his chest. 

"You mean these?" he asked Doug.

"Yes" he said, "did you something scratch you?"

Aaron was really touched by Dougs worry. "no, no Doug I'm fine really thank you. I've had these since I was a kid".

Aaron managed to make a quick escape to the shower to wash off all the bugs and he spent the rest of the day swimming and sleeping and hanging out with Ryan.

*** 

Dinner that night was ostrich. Robert had appointed himself chef again with the help of Ryan while Bernice dazzled the camp with tales if her modelling years. Aaron noticed the way Robert frequently rolled his eyes as she spoke. 

When dinner was served Doug sat himself down next to him.

"I truly am sorry" he mumbled to Aaron "about earlier. The girls explained to me how you got those scars and I really didn't mean to pry". 

"Oh dont worry about it Doug" Aaron said, "it was really sweet of you, and it's not something im ashamed of or anything".

"I used to cut my self as a kid" He explained  "I had a bit of a messed up childhood and then there was me being ashamed of being gay and I took it out on myself"  

Doug put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I used to be well ashamed of it. Especially when I got into boxing you known and I had to take my top off for fighting" he continued "but then i realised they weren't a sign of my weakness. They showed that I'd survived. And I think it's impotant to talk about you know, for other people, if he kids to know that they're not alone and that it does get better". 

*******

"You okay?" Robert asked Aaron as they were walking to the dunny, getting ready for bed. "I overheard a bit of your conversation with Doug, just wanted to check-" 

"I'm good" Aaron said from where he sat, wonderung if now was the best time for this coversation, ehile he was actually on the toilet. 

"I didn't mean to but in or anything it's jusy- it's really admirable what you said about not being ashamed and showing others it gets better-" Robert was on a roll as he whispered into the night "I'm not saying I ever- my dad he found me in an old barn once. With a boy". 

Aaron tried to finish up his business as quickly and quietly as he could while also trying to let Robert talk. 

"His name was Stephen" Rob continued, "he was a farm hand, only a year older and well it was a boring summer. One thing led to another and then in the and... well dad found us snogging and in the end I had a black eye to go with the hickey". 

Aaron chose that moment to step out and towards Rob who was biting his lip.  "Never told anyone that before" he admitted. 

"Your dad was an arsehole" Aaron said simply which was just what Robert needed after admitting something like because he burst out laughing. 

*******

 

 

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Doug being worried. Hes too pure for this world! _#actualcinnamonroll #imaceleb_

> **@pudgyboi**
> 
> A world famous boxer talking about his experience w/ mental health on national tv! # _thisissoimportant #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Aaron is so strong 😍 _#ilovehim #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Imagine not stanning Doug Potts # _cantrelate #imaceleb_
> 
> **@puppylover2001**
> 
> I just wanna hug them both 😣 _#blessthem #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**  
> 
> Robert and Aaron being there 4 each other 🖤 _#protectthem #iship #imaceleb_
> 
> **@rolypolymoly**  
> 
> Robert confessing his deepest secrete while Aarons taking a shit  _#relationshipgoals #iship #imaceleb_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :)   
> Also if anyone has any ideas for trials or challenges let me know @Sugdeninabeanie because thinking them up is hard. Props to im a celeb producers for having such creative imagination!


	4. Chapter 4

Robert had faced a fair few dangerous things the last few days in the jungle. Skydiving, covered head to toe in bugs, pooing in the dunny, the tarantula he nearly laid on the other night, confronting his feelings. 

But none were as troubling as what he was about to do now. He was taking part in the Dingo Dollar challenge ... with Bernice. 

Hed done a pretty good job in the past few days of avoiding her as best he could. Hed gone as far as to dive into a bush the other day to avoid her as she walked past from the pool which is why he had about ten bug bites on his bum. 

But now there was no escaping her. 

They'd been to through the forest till they came across a game that had been set up. At one side there was a tube. At the other was a harness like a swing and behind that there was a large pond. 

The aim of the game was Bernice would be strapped into the harness. Robert would have to fill a jug from the pond water which Bernice would then take. Robert would have to pull Bernice back and then set her off flying down the zipline and she would have to try and poor the water from the jug into the large but thin tube. 

The dollars would be realised as soon as the water reached the full line mark. 

"Good god" Robert said to the camera as Bernice was getting strapped up behind "we're gonna be here all day. Kill me now".  

*******

Back in camp, due to boredom, Aaron and Ryan decided to try and figure out how exactly they were related with the help of Doug and Vanessa and the help of the trust camp chalkboard. 

"Ok what's the history between you two again" Vanessa asked.

"I was adopted. My birth mum is  a Dingle" Ryan explained. 

"His birth mum is cousins with my mum" Aaron added "and his mum had a baby with my uncle, my mum's brother". 

Vanessa pulled a face "hang on a sec, if your mum is cousins with his mum wouldn't that mean your uncle is also her cousin  ...?"

Both Aaron and Ryan nodded solemnly. 

"Wow..."

"We also have a family initiation" Ryan told them "drinking ale from a welly". 

"You mean you fill a welly up with beer?" Doug asked looking slightly grossed out "And drink it straight from that?" 

Aaron nodded "Either that or doing a stint in jail"

***

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**  
> 
> Ale from a welly. That's the most Yorkshire thing ever 😂 _#growingupinbritain #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Can someone get the Dingle a reality tv show?? _#idsellmysoul #imaceleb_
> 
> **@yankydoodle333**
> 
> Beer in a welly. People of England are you ok?? _#imaceleb_

*******

"For God's sake Bernice get a grip!" Robert yelled as his sister dipped down the zip line and for the millionth time in the past hour and half missed the tube which was only half full with water.  "Just pretend the water is wine and the tube is your mouth. We all know you can down a bottle of rose in under ten". 

"Oh screw you Robert Sugden" Bernice yelled back as Robert grabbed hold of the rope and started pulling her back. As much as this was doing Robs nut in Bernice looked so ridiculous, he loved it. Her red hair had come out of its bobble and it was all in her face as her limbs dangled and flapped around. 

After another half hour of yelling Robert and Bernice somehow finally managed to work s a team and another 45 minutes later and Bernice finally poured the last of the water into the tube and the dingo dollars were freed. 

"Finally!" Robert jumped up in excitment. He ran straight over to them and raised them in victory totally forgetting about Bernice who was still dangling. 

"Robert. Robert? Robert let me down!" She called. "ROBERT!!!"

*******

> **@yahooslut**
> 
> He just left her dangling there 😂 _#dying #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> We all know you can down a bottle if rose in under ten. Omg Robert _#thesass #ilovehim #imaceleb_

*******

The rest of the day passed by slowly for the campers. Aaron had spent a lot of it sleeping and Robert had spent a lot of the day watching Aaron sleep. 

After a few days since meeting him Robert was starting to admit he might have a tiny crush in Aaron. He got all warm and happy when he was near him. He'd divulged one of his darkest secretes to him and he'd even made Bernice choose chocolate cake at the Outback Shack instead of the cheese board because Aaron had told him it was his favourite. 

That night's dinner was a strange type of fish Robert couldn't pronounce and was a nightmare to cook thanks to Leyla winning 9 stars in her trial which had consisted of lots of spinning, green ants and snakes according to her.

As they sat around and ate the campers played a game of truths.

So far they'd learnt that Leyla had once used her sisters name as her stripper name when she ditched her fiance just days before their wedding. 

Kerry had taught a bunch of pensioners jazz-a-sise. 

Ryan's guilty pleasure was Celine Dion. 

Doug had a secrete passion and appreciation for heavy metal rock thanks to a young girl who'd gifted him a playlist after he helped her pass her exams. 

Priya smirked and then asked "Aaron. What was your first kiss like?"

"My first kiss?" Aaron snorted. "Really?" He asked then sighed. "It was my best mates sister Holly. I got dared by her friend because she had a giant crush on me apparently. I kissed her in front of my actual crush, the builder apprentice Jackson". 

Leyla squealed and made Aaron continue telling the story of how he'd dated Holly while getting closer to Jackson who eventually helped him accept himself even after their first kiss when Aaron had run away and then later broken his nose with a hard punch. 

"You punched your first love in the face and he still stayed with you?" Bob asked. "Wow you must be something to keep him".

Aaron shrugged then turned to Robert. "Who was your first love Sugden?"

"Mines a bit more tragic then yours Dingle" Robert said "I was a dick when I was a kid-"

Bernice snorted "You still are" she muttered. 

"Me and brother had this rivalry. He was the favourite I was the outcast. I had an affair with his girlfriend turned fiance and I loved her I really did but let's just say it didn't turn out happily ever after and now they've got two kids on a farm and I hardly speak to them".  

"Wowch" someone said. 

Robert shrugged "who's next?"

*******

"We're down at camp right now to tell who you have voted to be emperor of the jungle" Dec said. 

"Remember the president will be free from chores and trials and will get to sleep in the newly built Jungle Palace" Ant said. 

"Lets go tell them".  

They headed down into camp were everyone was chilling around the fire. They all exchanged pleasantries and cheered when it was announced there was no one voted for a trial and all ooed when the news of Jungle emperor broke. 

"In no particular order..." Ant started, going through the usual 'it's not you/it might be you' until finally only Robert and Doug were left. 

"And the new emperor of the jungle is ... Robert!" 

The campmates cheered and Robert grinned. "I always knew I was born to rule". 

"Congratulations, now it's up to you to choose your Jungle advisor".  

"Who's it gonna be?" 

Robert pretended to think for a while and looked around the camp at everyone until he said "Aaron" pretending as if he wasn't going to pick him from the start.

"Well there you have it" Dec said.

"Your first job as emperor and advisor is to allocate the camp chores and also choose which of your fellow campmates will earn stars in today's trial cockroach carnival". 

A second later and Ant and Dec left the campmates to congratulate thier new rulers while they faced the cameras to let the viewers at home know that the emperor and his advisor would be answering the public's questions over on ITV2.

*******

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Yes i have an exam tomorrow. Yes I'm staying up anyways to watch extra camp _#imaceleb #robron_
> 
> **@picklelover200**
> 
> All hail emperor sugden. _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Robert pretending like he wasn't gonna pick Aaron Pft as if. _#robron #imaceleb_

*******

"Hello extra camp I'm newly crowned Robert Sugden, emperor of Australia here to answer your questions with my court jester" 

Robert and Aaron were in the Bush Telegraph sat side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Robert with a plastic crown on his head and both with a purple cape over thier shoulders. 

"Court jester! I think you mean highly intelligent advisor whose sole job is to stop you from getting a big head" Aaron snorted stretching his arm over the back of the bench and coincidently, over Roberts back too. 

"First question ..." Robert began to read "what do you have planned for Bernice"

Robert cackled loud and evily "two words. Dunny duty".

They answered questions for a good ten minutes. 

Yes it would be hard for Robert to give up control of the cooking. 

No neither of them were fond of rice and beans. 

Yes Aaron was dying for a cheeseburger and beer. 

Yes Robert did snore and yes Aaron was fully prepared to smother him if his reign got too out of hand or if he kept Aaron awake with what he called "walrus like noises". 

Thier next challenge was chores and true to his word Bernice was on Dunny Duty along with Bob. Ryan was on camp maintenance. Priya and Doug were cooking while Leyla and Kerry were on washing up and Vanessa was on fire patrol. 

After much bickering it was decided that Bob, who's been dying to do a trial, would face Cockroach Carnival instead of Bernice who Robert had argued valiantly for. 

Once all was decided an announced they checked in at the Bush Telegraph again. 

"I think this is going really well so far" Robert had said still with the crown balanced on his head. 

Meanwhile in Aarons clip all he'd done is stare dead into the camera and said "its been 2 hours and he's already mad with power". 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**  
> 
> I love me a royal couple. Harry and Meghan Who? _#robron #imaceleb_

*******

The bed was extremely uncomfortable and yet to Aaron it felt like heaven. Although in the early hours of the morning that heaven quickly turned into hell. 

Only recently had he gotten used to his hammock and suddenly he was in another new bed and his nightmares returned. One minute he'd been bathing in a bath of chips and pizza the next everything was dark and he was frozen with fear. 

He didn't remember much of his dream when he violently woke but the feeling of that monsters hands on him lingered. 

"Aaron it's Robert" a voice whispered into the dark and Aaron found  himself relaxing at the sound of it, although heart still beating fast. 

"Robert?" He asked

"Yeah. Another bad dream?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you up ... again"

"Don't apologise I don't care about that. Do you need anything?" 

Normally Aaron would have said no, his pride and embarrassment taking over but he found himself asking "just keep talking".  

He laid back down, covers drawn tightly and proactively over him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Robert quietly recounting the history if star wars. 

*******

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> I'm gonna cry. Robert is so sweet #robron #imaceleb
> 
> **@furrypoppins**  
> 
> As sweet as this all is is anyone else concerned for Aaron #imaceleb
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Love me a supportive power couple. I'm gonna need them to get married now #imaceleb

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Sorry it's been a couple of days but I hope you enjoy:) 
> 
> Also I'm still in need of any trial ideas or classic I'm a Celeb moments anyone wants to see so let me know here or on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Aaron and Robert had been appointed leaders of camp and some of the camp members weren't taking to it very well. 

On every television screen across Britain, Bernice Blackstock was sat in the Bush Telegraph, scowling, her hair all over the place and covered in dirt. 

"That's it" she screeched, "I have had enough. He's a saditst. I always knew it growing up. Always pulling pranks but this! Three days of changing that dunny. I've had it up to here. I stink!"  She shook her head, "oh he thinks he's so funny, up in his little tower with that Dingle. I'm staging a revolt. Down with SUGDEN!" 

*******

The video changed again this time to the evening as the campmates sat around eating. It was a shock to everyone when Ant and Dec walked into camp. 

"Evening all" they said. The camera caught a great shot of Kerry looking up in surprise with a piece of kangaroo meat sticking out her grease covered mouth. 

"Bit of a surprise for you's isn't it" Ant said. 

"We're here to inform you that the rule of Robert and Aaron is officially over" Dec continued. 

Bernice stood immediately, barely keeping the content of her canteen off the floor as she let out a loud manic cackle and shouting "finally!". 

"I see someone's happy" Dec asked with a grin as the others laughed. 

"But with your downfall comes a bush tucker trial, we'll see you down at the clearing after dinner for Bugtime Stories, Night everyone!" 

Everyone cheered and started gossiping about what they thought the trial would be. 

"It's gonna be bugs" Kerry said. 

"No shit sherlock" Aaron laughed. 

It cut again to the outback shack this time with Aaron and Robert in there, side by side. 

"And down goes the Sugden empire" Robert frowned sadly. 

Aaron pulled a funny look behind his back and then laughed "you do know you were the prime minister right, not the emperor or dictator". 

"Yeah well it's the closest I'm ever gonna get innit" he sighed then looked up to Aaron with puppy dog eyes, "we had some good times didn't we?"

"Too right we have. Disco dancing with Doug Potts and Bob Hope was the actual high light of my life" 

"Ahh yes, I especially liked that night"

"What had so much fun looking at Bobs arse?" he cringed thinking of the whole thing

Roberts eyes twinkled "not Bobs". 

*******

 

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> do they know they don't have to sit so close toghether? theres like a mile of bench and robs all but sat on Aarons knee _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@starfishlover**
> 
> ok I didn't get it at first but rob looking into Aarons eyes like that … they in loooveeee _#imaceleb_
> 
>  

*******

In the clearing there where what looked like two sleeping bags encased in a kind of mesh cage. 

Robert went blank.

"Hey Rob, you okay?" Aaron asked, touching his arm softly. Robert couldn't speak, he just nodded. Aaron sensed something was up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as they met up with Ant and Dec. 

Bugtime Stories they discovered was an all night challenge where each would be enclosed in the cages. 

"It's currently nearly midnight. Every hour each of you complete will win you a meal for camp and then for the last hour will win you your eleventh"

"Of course this is a bush tucker trial and you will not be in there alone". 

"Are guys ready? Robert you're looking a little pale"

Robert swallowed and nodded. Six hours. He was going to be enclosed in a small cage for six hours. 

"Remember if you want out just say the magic words and you don't have to do it if you don't want too". 

"Robert mate you don't have to do it, the camp wont care and even if they do screw 'em" Aaron said, tightening his grip on his shoulder. 

No he couldn't let everyone down. Besides, he was starving. 

"I can do it" he said not fully believing himself. 

"Let's get you into place then". 

*******

**Hour 1**

Deep breathes. Deep breathes. 

That's what Robert had been reminding himself for the last ten minutes. 

"Hey Rob, how you doing mate?" Aaron asked. Robert shifted his head to the side so he could see Aaron next to him with worry in his eyes. 

"I'm fine".

"You're a terrible liar"

Robert scoffed "I'm an excellent liar. My first boss, I told him I'd trained in France at this poncy place when actually my only experience was cooking with my mum and flipping burgers in old vans at festivals". 

Robert continued talking about all his other comment worthy lies he'd told through the years and Aaron was feeling pretty happy with himself for successfully distracting him and he was starting to feel the next 5 hours would fly by … and then came the rats and the snakes. 

Two rangers open up the top of each of their cages. Aaron is joined by about 7 large rats and Robert was about to spend the rest of the night up and personal with large snakes. 

"Fuck" Robert swore as he tensed up. "When I liked snakes I was talking about the euphemism not actual snakes you arseholes!"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh at Robert. Rob turned again to face Aaron only to see him with a large rat on his chest that he was stroking. 

"What the hell are you doing!" 

"He's alright" Aaron told him "look how adorable he is. His name's Stuart"

"Stuart!"

"Yeah like the movie".

"Stuart Little was a mouse Aaron! That is a giant ass rat that probably has the plague!" Robert started to yell "hey MR RANGER GUY!" 

"Rob chill, they're not gonna give me plague infested rat. Didn't the plague like die out". 

"So did acid wash jeans but they're back in style now, if they can come back anything can come back" Robert was breathing hard again now "and holy shit I'm stuck in a tiny box with fucking snakes!"

*******

 

> **@boysgoncraycray**
> 
> Aaron & Stuart. the one and only BROTP _#junglestuart #iimaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> I just wanna give my lil Robert a hug bless him _#heneedslove #imaceleb_
> 
> **@johnny222233**
> 
> Sugden has a point if acid wash jeans can come back so can the plague _#imaceleb_

*******

** Hour 2 **

 

"I cannot believe you haven't ever watched Harry Potter" Robert exclaimed "did you even have a childhood?"

"Not much of one no" Aaron admitted "my sister keeps nagging me to watch them though". 

"As soon as we are out of this jungle I am teaming up with your sister and I am making you watch those movies. Every single one. I'll even make Butter bear and pumpkin cake".

"So deep down under this cool and handsome exterior you're a lil nerd"

"Aha you think I'm handsome?"

Aaron averted his eyes and focused on Stuart 1 and Stuart 4 who were on his belly "never said you weren't". 

Robert grinned through a cringe as he felt a snake pass over his foot. "You're not too bad yourself". 

Aaron let out another laugh "arsehole". 

*******

 

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> I sense FLIRTINGGGGGG  #robron #imaceleb
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> omg even my dad ships them #cliffordshipsit #robron #imaceleb
> 
> **@ravencawcawmothafuckas**
> 
> Im feeling attacked that Aaron hasn't watch HP rn  #rude #imaceleb
> 
> **@madonnafan69**
> 
> Robert & Aaron harry potter date night omg so cute _#myheart #ishipit #robron #imaceleb_

*******

**Hour 3**

"Aaron it's around my neck" Robert said into the night.

Robert was starting to get really tired and the later it got the more it felt like he couldn't breathe. He was starting to see her face every time he closed his eyes. His mum.

"It's ok Robert, he's just getting comfy, you're fine, you're safe".

"I'm not I can't breathe, the walls are closing in on me".

"Robert listen to me. Listen to my voice. You're in the middle of the jungle, there are not walls to close in on you. It's just your brain playing tricks on you".

"There's a snake around my neck".

"Yep. There is, there's about 3 rats near my junk. Pretty sure it's Stuar 2, Steuar 7 and Stuart 3. What's your snake called?"

"What?"

"What's it's name?"

"You want me to name the snake that's about to strangle me".

"I want you to humanise it and realise that it's not gonna hurt you, come on Sugden what's its name?"

"Patricia" Robert yelled out.

"Patricia really?"

"You asked for a name Dingle and I gave you a name"

*******

**Hour 4**

"My mum died in a fire" Robert said out of the blue.

Just five minutes ago they'd been ranking their favourite Fast and Furious movies.

"She was trapped in a barn all by herself and we couldn't et her out. I was fourteen"

"Oh Robert mate I'm so sorry"

"That's why I don't like small spaces, it just makes me think of her and it makes me think of getting trapped and dying like that too".

"I'm right here Rob, I'm not gonna leave you".

"Good cause Patricia and Susan have wrapped themselves around my legs and I dont think she's gonna let me leave".

*******

 

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> I'm sobbing my poor lil baby _#hesasweetcinammonroll #imaceleb_
> 
> **@rolypolymoly**
> 
> Aarons never gonna leave rob and neither are Patricia or Susan  _#cute #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> im actually crying in the club rn … and by club I mean my bedroom in my snitch onsie _#dontjudgeme #imaceleb_

*******

**Hour 5**

"What's your sister like?" Aaron asked. According to the clock opposite them they only had an hour and a half left but it was starting to drag. 

"My sister? She's great, I'd die for my little sister. You know she had this puppet doll thing and she'd only talk through that for nearly a year. It was the creepiest thing in the world."

"What's her name?"

"Victoria. God I miss her". Robert sighed, "what about yours. She's your baby sister right?"

"Yeah, Liv's sixteen and a total pain in my arse. I'm always getting called down to school or something".

"You get called down to school?"

"Yeah, she lives with me."

"You're raising her, how come?"

"Have been for a out two years now. Our d- you know … we don't talk about him, he's dead to us both figuratively and literally and her mum, she's just not equipped to look after her. I'm trying my best you know". 

"From what I've heard you're doing a great job. I'd love to meet her".

"God she'd tear you apart" Aaron cackled. 

*******

**Hour 6**

"OK Robert 30 minutes left we can do this" Aaron called out. 

"I'm so tired. I just want to sleep but if I sleep Sherly's gonna eat me, I know she is, she's been looking at me like a beefburger for the last fifty minutes".

Aaron groaned "oh please don't mention burgers. I'm dying. I think I'm in withdrawl. Is that a thing?"

"Pretty sure that's not a thing" Robert yawned.  "We should sing" Robert said "to keep ourselves awake". 

"Sing, really. I'm a celeb the musical"

"Yeah why not, your terrible singing will keep us awake". 

Aaron sighed but gave in "fine what's your favourite artist then". 

"Err- I'd rather not say".

"Is it really so bad. What Katy Perry or something?"

"Pft no" Robert bit his lip "it's Taylor Swift".

Aaron burst out laughing.

"Er don't laugh, her songs are really catchy". 

It took a moment for Aaron to compose himself but when he did he said "ok she sings the shakey shakey one right?"

"You mean Shake It Off?"

"Yeah that". 

Aaron couldn't believe he was about to do this. If anyone asked in the future he was blaming the sleep deprivation. "Ugh how does it go again?" he asked and started humming the tune. 

Robert immediately started criticising him but once they got the hang of it the two men covered in rats and snakes started blaring out Shake It Off by Taylor Swift in the middle of the jungle.

*******

"Morning" the way too cheerful voices of Ant and Dec came through the clearing and finally they were let out. 

"Oh thank God" Robert gasped as soon as he was free. "Bye Patricia, bye Sherly, bye Susan" he said waving. 

He then turned and walked straight into Aaron and threw his arms around him. The camera stayed on them hugging for quite a long time. 

"Good to be out?" Ant asked. 

"Oh you have no idea" Robert sighed. 

"Well congratulations you guys won all eleven meals for camp!"

Robert and Aaron wooped and high five. 

"So how did you find bugtime stories?"

"Oh loved it" Aaron said sarcastically "really gonna miss Stuarts 1-8, I feel like in the last six hours we've really bonded you know".

"No I do not know" Ant laughed "I honestly have no idea what your on about".

Aaron nodded "probably for the best". 

"Right you guys get yourself off back to camp and t-"

"Take a nap?" Aaron asked hopefully. 

"Oh god I cant wait for a nap" Robert agreed. 

*******

The last shot was of Aaron and Robert groggily making there way over the bridge.

It then switched to Robert with his arm over Aaron, it looked as if they were both holding each other up.

 "If I had to do it with anyone" Robert said to the camera, "I'm so happy it was with Aaron". 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter finally! Thank you all for reading.  
> This probably won't be finished by the time Im a Celeb is finished so ... yay :)  
> Contact me @Sugdeninabeanie on tumblr for any challenge ideas or any classic im a celeb things you want to see.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are they asleep?" Leyla whispered to Vanessa, nodding to Rob and Aarons hammocks swinging side by side with their hands sticking out. 

Vanessa nodded "they're holding hands". 

Leyla's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Then she  squealed and jumped up and down. 

The video cut to her, Priya and Vanessa in the Bush Telegraph. 

"The three of us" Leyla started "have kind of formed a Robert Sugden protection squad since we've been here".

"He's a total sweetie" Vanessa said.

"And also a total mess" Priya added. 

Leyla nodded in agreement "and an A+ piece of eye candy". 

*******

Aaron was bored. Bored and hungry. Bernice had been opted for the trial the day before and had called out _I'm A Celebrity_ after two stars. 

And to top it all off he'd woken up holding hands with Robert with the three girls winking and side eyeing them. 

Aaron had scowled.  He wasn't a good morning person as is let alone with people staring at him. So instead he headed to the pool with Doug. 

Jumping straight in sent a shock through his body but it thoroughly woke him up and he spent  the next ten minutes doing a poor excuse for a workout by swimming laps while Doug eased himself in. 

"God I don't even wanna think about all the training I'm gonna have to do when I get back home" Aaron huffed. He'd lost a bit of weight already and he still had a while to go. 

"You're a boxer aren't you?" Doug asked "what's that like?"

"I can't say I enjoy getting hit" Aaron laughed "but I enjoy the feeling of winning. The crowd. The money's a plus too. I even enjoy the training to be honest. Gives me -" 

He was interrupted by Robert appearing and asking to join.  He was shirtless of course and Aaron could barely look away. How the he'll did a chef even get abs? 

"Course you can son" Doug said "Aaron was just telling me about his boxing".  

"I was just saying it helps me focus. The whole training and routine and everything helps me with my head and my depression you know".  

"What made you start boxing?" Robert asked. 

"I got in fights a lot as a kid. Ran away from home to live with my mum in a small village. I hated the world, hated myself and I used to hurt myself and hurt others. Always getting suspended for fighting" Aaron told them running a hand over the scars on his chest "then my uncle Cain started teaching me how to box. I started channelling all my crap into that and it gave me strength". 

"Good on you lad" Doug said giving him an approving nod.  

"What about you Doug? What inspired Cabbage Patch Kids?" Robert asked. 

Doug sighed "I knew this boy Gerry. A right trouble maker he was, always where he shouldn't, but he had an heart of gold he did. I took him on as my assistant after he got out of a juvenile detention centre. I was the only one to give him a chance and he flourished. He's currently over in Wales. He's 23 now and a director and producer on this documentary.  I'll be seeing him soon though. He's spending Christmas with me and my grandkids" he told them "but before he left he told me I could help so many more kids and I did. I took an idea to the bosses and they approved it". 

"Doug man that's amazing. You proper changed that boys life" Aaron said. 

Robert agreed, "Wish I had someone like you when I was growing up". 

*******

> **@yolooooo**
> 
> I'm loving all these conversations showing a "strong" &  public man talking bout his struggles w mental health. _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Doug. Rob. Aaron. Top 3 calling it now _#imapychicyall #imaceleb._
> 
> **@ladiesman_gerry99**
> 
> My man Doug for King. Love you my man😚 _#doug4king #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**  
> 
> You: I hate Doug Potts.  Me: fight me bitch. _#imaceleb_

*******

  It was Aaron and Kerry up for the bushrucker trial that day. Fighting not for a sugary treat but for their care packages from home.  And it was a dance challenge. 

"Oi oi" Kerry grinned when she saw the old arcade dance mats infront of a a cobwebbed covered tv screen. 

The aim of the game was for the both of them to follow the dance moves on the screen at the exact same time for 7 minutes. It sounded easy enough. Until they got into place. 

Two minutes in to the cheesey pop song Aaron knew Robert would love and suddenly some thing dropped into them. 

Kerry swore loudly and a giant red X appeared on the screen. "I've got a cockroach down my pants man!" She screeched. 

It carried on like this. Next came meal worms and neon pink slime then millipedes then even more cockroaches. 

"Just pretend you're in the a club Kerry yeah" Aaron called out. As much as he was itchy and he looked like a total tit he found himself weirdly having fun s him and Kerry followed along. 

On their 6th attempt they made it all  the way to the final 33 seconds when Aarin accidently tripped sending him flying and making another big X appear.

Kerry helped pull him up. "Right. We're gonna get it this time" he said "no its or buts. I told my sister to put chocolate in mine and I want that chocolate".

"Aye aye!" Kerry agreed. They put thier hands in together. "3! 2! 1! For the chocolate!" 

Ten minutes later they were making their way back to camp with the promise of 11 care packages being lowered down with thier dinner that night. 

*******

>   **@yankydoodle333**
> 
> I've got a cockroach down my pants man 😂 _#dying #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Kerry and Aaron Brotp. Who knew **#thiswashilarious #imaceleb**

*******

"Food!" Priya clapped as the bag was lowered. Her and Bob had earned 10 out of 11 stars that day in the Kokroach-oke Challenge. 

It was Bob and Leyla on cooking duty at the minute something Robert was still grumpy about. He slumped down with a frown on his face next to Aaron glaring at the cooks. Aaron really hoped he wasnt about to go into a rant like he had earlier that day. As adorable as his angry ramblings were he really couldn't be bothered. 

Tonights meal was a scaly sort of serpent like fish that neither Priya nor Bob knew how to cook. They both looked to Robert for help. "Oh now you want my help?" he asked smugly. 

Aaron sent an elbow straight into his ribs and glared at him telling him to pack it in and crack on. 

Robert somehow managed to decode the glare and with a sigh went over to supervise and order them about. This in and of itself was entertainment for the rest of the camp. Ryan was dying of laughter by the time the food was ready. 

Aaron started stuffing his face as soon as his canteen was handed to him. It wasnt exactly like Marlons fish and chips at the pub but god it was good.

During Ryan entertaining the camp with some jokes another large bag was lowered down from the sky. Their care packages! Everyone completely forgot about poor Ryan but he didn't seem to care as Doug, being camp Prime Minster, started handing the parcels of varying sizes to their owner.

They took it in turn in opening them like some weird game of pass the parcel. Vanessa went first and burst out crying at the fluffy blanket with the photo of a smiling boy on the front, her son Johnny. As well as a box of Ferrero Roche's and a letter off her sister telling her how proud she is and how good Johnnys been. 

Next was Bob. Then Leyla and Priya and Ryan and Doug. Then Kerry and Bernice. Until finally it was Rob and Aarons turn. 

Rob received a special and very expensive type of shampoo and a bag of sweets as well as a letter from his sister which Aaron read aloud for him:

_Robert._

_We're all so proud of you. I can't believe you jumped out a plane! I remember when you were too scared to jump down off dads tractor. Dianne says hi and well done for being civil with Bernice and not starting a fight with anyone._

_I can't wait till you're home but make sure you enjoy every minute of it. Also well done for making a friend. I can't wait to meet Aaron. We're all so proud of what you've accomplished, and I know mum and dad are watching down on you._

_Lots of love. Victoria xxx_

Robert smiled all the way through it but Aaron didn't miss the way he cringed away slightly at the mention of his father. He patted him on the back.

Next it was Aarons turn. He received the best gift of all time. A big fluffy pillow.

Ryan burst out laughing when he saw it. "Did they really put their faces on it?" he asked. 

Yes they had. On the pillow was a series of photos of everyone in the family with Liv and his mum centre attention. There were photos of Cain and Moira and the boys. Uncle Zac. An adorable smiley Leo in a camp t-shirt with Aarons name on it. Marlon with April. And one of Adam and his big grin. Literally everyone in the family was on this pillow. 

"God I'm gonna have nightmares now aren't I" he mumbled jokingly although he did appreciate it. 

"You also have chocolate" Robert handed him the giant bar and Aaron thought he was handing him the world. 

Robert then read his letter.

_To my big brother._

_Hiya. All of us miss you loads but I gotta say I'm liking having the TV and the pizza all to myself. We had a viewing party for your first episode and Chas nearly burst out crying when you jumped out the plane. I thought it was hilarious, so did Charity._

_Me and Noah are betting between you and Ryan on who lasts longer. It's a total battle of  the brothers so you better stay in because I am not loosing twenty quid to Noah!_

_Well done for showing the British public how much of a grump you are, people can finally see what I have to put up with everyday._

_I do miss you loads though and I cant wait to see you. If you do win I'll even buy you dinner._

_Lots of love Liv._

_P.S Even though you are my brother I'm routing for Doug for King. Go Doug!_

Everyone burst out laughing while Aaron rolled his eyes. "Thanks Liv" Aaron said "love you too". 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> awww. I want to meet their sisters. _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@yolooo**
> 
> aha ryan and Aarons little siblings betting on them. I love their family so much already. #kardashianswho? #imaceleb
> 
> **@crazycarlos**
> 
> out of everything Robert could have chosen 4 his care package he chose £40 shampoo _#iconic #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Robs being a smug food snob. bless him _#imaceleb_

 

*******

That night Robert was having a weirdly good sleep. The best since he'd arrived in the jungle. It seemed he was finally used to the hammock and used to Aarons snoring. 

It was early in the morning though when he heard a strangled scream and his eyes burst open. He recognized that sound. He looked over to find Aaron sitting up in his hammock with Doug just a few feet away, his face white with shock. 

Aaron was breathing hard and he seemed frozen. 

"What happened?" he whispered to Doug trying not to wake anyone else up. 

"It tripped" Doug said, "and I fell on him and-"

Robert didn't need know anymore. He jumped out of bed and over to Aaron. "Aaron come on breathe" he said, "it's me Robert". Aaron was still frozen. 

"Aaron I'm going to touch your arm ok? And we're gonna walk over to the dunny yeah?" he asked and was relieved when Aaron gave a brief nod. 

Robert helped Aaron out of bed and walked him through the dunny. He got Aaron sat on the little bench there and started rubbing his back until he was ready to speak. 

"Shit" Aaron gasped "shit!" 

"Hey, hey it's ok" Robert said.

"Doug. God it was Doug I didn't- Is he ok? I didn't hurt him did I?" 

"No Dougs fine. Don't worry about him worry about yourself".

"I'm fine I just- I was in a dream and suddenly there was this weigh on top of me and- and I freaked out". 

Robert didn't push anymore. Instead he sat there with Aaron until he'd calmed down and then took him up to the medical tent to get seen to the professionals for his own peace of mind. As they were leaving one of the night producers pulled Aaron aside. 

"What was that about?" Robert asked as they headed back to camp.

"She was checking I was ok. Seeing if I was good to go ahead with the trial tomorrow if I was chosen" he said "and she was letting me know no footage of my freakout would air which I appreciate. Don't need the whole world seeing me like that. My mum and sister don't need to see me like that either, they'd only worry themselves silly". 

Robert nodded. As they got to the entrance to camp Robert touched Aarons arm slightly "you know I'm always here if you ever need to talk". 

Aaron smiled slightly and nodded "just don't tell anyone yeah" . 

  *******

 The clip changed to Ant and Dec on the outskirts of camp. 

 "We're about to go into camp and let them know who you have voted to take part in the next trial" Ant said. 

"But first we need to address what went down last night in camp" Dec continued "as I'm sure you've heard Aaron Dingle had to get checked out by the camp paramedics last night after a panic attack". 

"He's been checked out and he's totally okay now and is still up for the trial per his own request".

"Right let's head in". 

*******

 

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> ok I need details here. is my baby aaron ok?  _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@anna_louise_99**
> 
> pft panic attack. thought he was meant to be this big hard man.  _#whatajoke #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> _@anna_louise_9_ 9 u know just cause he has a penis doesn't mean he cant also suffer from mental health problems 2 right? physical strength does not stop mental illness  _#bitchplease #we💜aaron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@yoloooo**
> 
> really hope he's doing ok.  _#we💜aaron #imaceleb_

*******

All the campers were sat around the fire. Aaron was stuffed in-between Robert and Ryan, his hood up and the strings pulled tight around his head. 

The presenters said good morning to everyone but then focused straight on Aaron. 

"No honestly I'm fine now. Your team here are great seriously, and Robert kindly stayed awake from the butt crack of dawn with me to check I was good" Aaron told them when they asked how he was doing. 

"And you're sure you're still up for the trial if you're picked?"

"Course, never one to back down from a challenge me" Aaron laughed. 

"Well ok then. Today the public have been voting for who will be facing Cock and Tail Hour" Dec couldn't help but snicker at the name of the trial. 

Everyone else half laughed and half cringed, all immediately hoping it wasnt them. 

"In no particular order" Ant started. He went through every name until finally it was between Robert and Aaron. 

"And the celebrity taking part in Cock and tail hour" queue more snickering "is … both of you's" Dec announced, "we'll see you both down at the trial clearing in a few, bye". 

The viewers watched as Ant and Dec left camp. The last thing they saw from the camp before being told to head over to ITV2 was Robert whispering into Aarons ear and running a hand down his back. 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Robert stayed up w/ Aaron. omg my heart hurts _#robert4king #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> no I need tomorrows ep NOW. I need to see if he's ok _#icanttakethisemotionaltrauma #imaceleb_
> 
> **@candystripeslut**
> 
> rob and ryan sat so close to aaron I thought they were gonna suffocate him _#aarondingleprotectionsquad #imaceleb_
> 
> **@womenkillerwill**
> 
> cock & tail hour. r all the producers high on this show? where do i get a job interview _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> omg that hand. that whisper #myshipissoaring _#ishipit #imaceleb_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the chance to give Gerry Roberts the happy ending he deserved and I took it.  
> Also I'm lowkey forgetting what characters are in this besides Rob, Aaron and Doug 😂
> 
> This was meant to go up yesterday but I got so busy studyng for my history exam that I forgot. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, let me know @Sugdeninabeanie if there's any classical I'm a Celeb things you want to see. 
> 
> Also I'm a celeb has sadly finished for another year :( but omg i'm so happy Harry won!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Cock and Tail Hour_ it turns out was in fact a drinking game and a cruel, _cruel_ play on words. 

When Aaron and Robert got to the clearing the whole thing was set out like a bar with stools and a neon sign and everything. 

"Welcome guys to the Jungle Juice bar" Dec grinned. 

"Who's ready for happy hour?" Ant asked. 

"You know I don't normally say this but I think I'll pass" Robert said going to walk the other way before he was dragged back by Aaron. 

Ten minutes later and they were both sat at the bar with the first drinks in front of them. 

"Aaron, you have Cockroach-Politan, that is a blend of beetles and cockroaches and Robert you have Wormy-whiskey, aka blended worms, who's gonna go first?" 

Both boys eyed their drinks with disgust. Robert smirked at Aaron "bet I can drink mine first". 

"Pft I'm a Dingle mate, no one can down a pint like me". 

"You're on, can we do it together?" Robert asked the presenters who shrugged. 

Both boys readied their glasses. 

"You must drink past that little line that you see there at the bottom, each drink is a meal for camp but I gotta warn you that if you puke the drunk back up before the trial is over the star will not count". 

"On your mark get set … GO!"

The drinks were at their mouths in no time and Robert and Aaron were chugging them down as fast as they could. Twenty seconds later and they both slammed their glass down at the same time. 

"I won!" they both shouted at the same time. "No I won!" 

"Wow boys that was fast, how was that for you?" Dec asked wisely breaking up the fight. 

"Oh yeah it was definitely the most disgusting thing I've ever drank" Robert said matter of factly wiping his mouth.

"Yeah pretty gross. It was really bitty as well". Aaron added. 

They carried on. Drink after drink. Competing with one another constantly.

"Next up we have for Aaron a Vomit Vieux Carre, and Robert you have a Moji-toe" 

"Wait toe?" Robert exclaimed.

"Yes as in the toes of jungle turkey" Dec explained. 

"Are you kidding me?" Robert murmured, "people are gonna say I have some sort of foot fetish". 

"Aww scared of the big bad twitter trolls?" Aaron joked.

Robert sent him a glare "well at least I'm not drinking vomit fruit". 

"Hundred quid I win" Aaron tempted. 

"Hundred quid? Make it two."

"Deal". 

Aaron and Robert clinked glasses together "cheers" they both said. 

"Three... Two... One... GO!" 

The drinks were at their lips in seconds and they both took a big gulp. Aaron scrunched up his face in disgust. Robert was tapping frantically as he chugged it down. 

Twenty seconds later Aaron smashed the glass down onto the table. 

Twenty two seconds later Robert smashed the glass down onto the table. 

"Ha! I won" Aaron managed before pushing a fist to his mouth to stop from puking everything back up. 

Robert looked dead in the eyes "all I could think was feet and it was gross and just... ugh". 

The presenters laughed, "what about you Aaron?"

"You know when you're hungover and you puke a little in your mouth and it burns on the way back down?" Aaron asked, "yeah well it was like that but a million times worth. I think bleach would probably taste better". 

"Right well that was very graphic. Good news for you two though is that there's just one drink left". 

"Yippie" Robert said with a funny look as he uncapped his water to rinse his mouth.

"Can we just get it over with please, like I said I want to go find some bleach" Aaron groaned. He was looking very pale. 

"And last on the menu we have for Robert, the Co-" Ant snickered "the Cock Reviver, a very creative play on words for the corpse reviver, which contains-"

"Oh let me guess? Is it chocolate and strawberries?"

"Not quite. It's infact Kangeroo penis". 

Robert looked like he was about to laugh or maybe cry. "Yum".

"And for Aaron we have... a Rattini which contains delicious blend of rat tails".

"Yum"

"At least you're not drinking liquid dick" Robert pointed out making everyone laugh.

Again they raised their glasses. "Just think of the food" Aaron muttered. 

"Cheers to that" Robert said back.

"Three..." Aaron started the countdown. 

Robert continued "Two..." 

"One..." they said together "GO!" 

*******

 

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> I can't wait to see these two be drinking buddies after this _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> At least you're not drinking liquid dick- Robert Sugden 2018 _#iconic #imaceleb_

*******

With eleven stars in the bag that night everyone was happy, although they'd been given the news that a day after tomorrow the vote offs would begin and one of them would be leaving. 

Unfortunately the boredom was bringing the mood down in camp and they were finding any way possible to keep entertained … which is how Aaron found himself leading a training session. 

He'd started working out, going through some of his training routine from home. 

Robert had been greatly enjoying the view of shirtless Aaron and his abs and his muscles and his … well his everything. Until it had been ruined by Leyla nudging him suggestively. 

"What?" he'd asked, playing innocent, "his work out routine is interesting". 

To prove his point and to get away from Leylas knowing look he whipped off his own t-shirt and asked to join. He'd had to fight off a smirk when he saw Aaron checking out his own abs and butt. 

It had been fun for a while, the two of them doing push ups and pull ups … until Bob got involved and then it turned awkward. Then calm Kerry who nearly tripped over into the fire while doing jumping jacks.

And then suddenly everyone in camp was getting involved, even Ryan who due to his disability couldn't join in was shouting orders like some high school coach drunk on power. 

Even Doug was jogging along. 

***

In the bush telegraph Robert sat down, his face still happy from laughing so much and sweaty from moving so much. 

"Ok even I have to admit that was pretty fun" he said "but I'd still have rather sat and watched Aaron and his arse then you know actually get up and join".

*******

 

> **@starboy_99**
> 
> Poor Rob just wanted to stare at Aaron and then he did exercise to cover it up. Bless. _#relatable #imaceleb_
> 
> **@kattytastic**
> 
> I've never related to anything more when Kerry was exercising for 3 seconds and then nearly fell into the fire.  _#literallyme #relatable #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMESS**
> 
> Pls say Bobs leaving tomorrow. If I have to see him shirtlessone more time I might die. _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> aww I really love this group. it's gonna be sad to loose one of them.  _#imaceleb_


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you miss about home?" Ryan asked. 

"Cheeseburgers" Aaron murmured "and my sister". 

"Pft you miss a burger over your sister?" Robert asked. 

The three of them were chilling down by the rock pool, sunbathing. Ryan's long hair was braided due to Priya and Leyla's boredom that morning. 

"Cheeseburgers don't argue back or bleed me dry" Aaron pointed out. "What about you two". 

Ryan didn't even have to think. "A pint".

"What from Woolpack?"

"Course. Always fun free entertainment". 

"What like?" Robert asked innocently, "karaoke?" 

Both of the Dingle boys laughed. "Occasionly" Aaron admitted, "for weddings and stuff".

"Normally you just get a free boxing match" Ryan said.

"Mum spends more money on blood remover then booze" Aaron said. 

"Well any of us could get what we want tomorrow" Robert said, "first elimination". 

"Dun dun!" Ryan added the sound effects. 

Aaron slung an arm over his eye to protect from the sun. "Well if it's me I'll raise a cheeseburger to you all".

Robert kicked Aaron.

"Oi" Aaron complained, "what's that for?"

"Don't say that" Robert said and then blushed when Aaron peeked through his arm and caught his eye. "Well I mean … I'd miss yeah wouldn't I, you're the only one I can stand in here … well besides maybe Doug".

In this tender moment both of them totally forgot about Ryan who was sprawled out next to them, smiling knowingly. 

*******

That day it was Leyla and Vanessa up for the trial and they arrived back in camp looking sad and solemn.

"Right we got nine out of eleven" Vanessa told the campmates, wiping some sort of gunk off her forehead.

"Aw that's amazing" Priya said, "well done ladies". 

"No" Leyla sad sadly, "cause we were playing for seats at tonight's feast and now two people are gonna be left out".

"But we already decided that me and Leyla, since we lost, are gonna stay back at camp". 

"No" Aaron said, "you guys are gonna need your food. Me and Robert'll stay".

Robert looked up "we will?"

"Yes we will" Aaron said nodding. 

There was a ten minute argument around camp. Everyone offering themselves up except Robert who sat on his hammock frowning in the background.

*******

"I can't believe you nominated us" Robert sulked as the others left camp when the sunset. 

"Well I didn't want to stay behind by myself" Aaron said, "and I didn't want to get lumbered with Bernice or Bob or basically anyone else". 

"Aww" Robert said, holding his heart "I'm your favourite?"

Aaron scoffed and pushed him playfully. 

*******

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> ryan being a third wheel. _#relatable #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> they in LOVE _#itssoobvious #imaceleb #robron_
> 
> **@monkeypallooooza**
> 
> Rob being outraged by the idea of Aaron leaving without him. _#toocute #imaceleb_
> 
> **@clunkynunky559**
> 
> Aaron volunteering him AND Robert cause he didn't want to get lumbered w someone else. omg I love this #imaceleb
> 
> **@gayspace_monkey**
> 
> this is the gayest _#imaceleb_ ever and im loving it. _#thegaysarelovingit_

*******

Robert was cooking their rice and beans and Aaron was taking the few hours of an empty camp to chill on the actual beds, the hammock was really doing his back in. 

"Go for a nap if you want" Robert said. 

Aaron yawned. "I'm the one that made you stay I'm not about to fall asleep on you". 

"Yeah well it's not like you won't benefit from a few hours kip" Rob pointed out. "You didn't exactly sleep that well last night". 

"Did I keep you up again?"

"No. I sleep with one eye open these days, terrified I'm gonna wake up with a tarantula on my face or something" Robert lied.

Truth be told he'd tuned into Aarons sleeping habits in the past two weeks and was scared of Aaron being alone after nightmares. A lot of the time he'd be awake while Aaron twitched in his sleep, awake in case the nightmares got worse and he'd have to wake him up. 

They went silent for a little while. Robert cooking peacefully, Aaron resting with his eyes closed, humming along to a random indie tune. Both enjoying the sounds of nature and the crackle of the fire. 

When dinner was served they sat together, side by side on the log benches. They chatted aimlessly about anything and everything. 

Football, music, movies. The grossness of rice and beans. 

"I still can't believe you wanted to stay here over going to a feast" Robert complained through a mouthful of sloppy beans. "Imagine. Roast chicken. Tasty vegetables. _Gravy_! Wow I really want a roast dinner". 

"With stuffing" Aaron added "and Yorkshire puds".

"Ok stop I'm actually drooling right now".

"You know I actually used to like beans. Bean on toast is amazing. But after this," Aaron shook his head, "never again". 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> ok im hungry now #imaceleb
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Theyre in the middle of a jungle and talking bout Yorkshire puddings. This is the most British thing ever #iconic #imaceleb

*******

They laid in their hammocks after their miserable excuse for dinner. Not talking just, once again, enjoying the silence and each others company when Aaron said it. 

"I was sexually abused as a kid" he said quietly. "By my- by my father".  

Robert froze. Had he imagined that?

He looked over to Aaron. Aarons eyes were still closed. 

"It's why I have nightmares. Night isn't a very good time for me. It's like reliving those time's he'd- you know. I'd gotten pretty good at handling it back home. Got used to my own space and stuff" Aaron continued "obviously some nights are worse than others. But being here, surrounded by strangers... it's been hard". 

Robert could never have imagined. He had been curious about Aarons past, how could he not be. But never would he have thought... 

He did the math mentally on Aarons life. He knew that Aaron had run away to live with his mum when he was barely even a teenager which must mean- God he'd been so young.

"But thank you Robert" he carried on, "you've been such a big help in me getting through it". 

"Aaron- what happened after-?" He didn't elaborate more on who he was talking about. He didn't need to.

"I tried to forget anything ever happened but it's not that easy to forget years of trauma. It was round about when I came out that I told my mum. I didn't want to go to trial but that's how it ended up. It was a dark time, everyone says you'll feel better with a trial but that's a pile of bullshit." Aaron said, "I'd put that all behind me and it now it being dredged up for a whole bunch of strangers and my family to see". 

"In the end though it turned out alright for me. He got put away for 19 years. Lasted two weeks before he offed himself.  Some good stuff came out of it," Aaron continued, "it's how I got back in touch with my sister, she came to live with me a year later. And that's round about when I started taking boxing more serious, my career took off not long after that". 

"Th- thank you for trusting me" Robert said. 

"Thank _you_ for being there for me" Aaron said. 

Before either could say anything else, the camp was once again flooded with noise as the rest of their campmates returned from their party.

*******

> **@beegiesbum999**
> 
> hi. hello. I'm crying #imaceleb
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> I'm lost for words. Aaron Dingle is so strong to go and talk about this. Its going to mean so much to so many people. #iwanttohughim #imaceleb
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> The fact that Aaron and Robert have developed such a strong bond that he's able to tell him this is just everything.  #robron #imaceleb
> 
> **@yoloooo**
> 
> My 21 yrold brother is in tears rn. He went through something similar as a kid and seeing someone so famous talking about this is so important to him. #aarondingle #imaceleb

*******

"If anyone has been affected by Aarons words in tonight's episode you can contact the telephone number or the email address on the screen now" Dec said. 

Ant continued "but right now we're heading into camp to let them know which of them is the first to leave camp".

Everyone was huddled around looking hopeful and tearful at the same time. 

After the usual round of pleasantries. The countdown began. Both Robert and Aaron held their breaths when the others name was called, and because they were sat right next to each other, it was there for everyone to see. 

"And so it's between Bernice and Bob" Ant said, "and the first celebrity leaving I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here 2018 is … Bob"

Everyone awed in sadness. 

"We'll meet you up there in a couple of minutes" they said leaving the others to group together in a big hug.

*******

The next day the show opened to a series of clips from the camp members in the bush telegraph talking about Bob and what it was like without him. 

Aaron mentioned how he'd be missed especially his killer dance moves. 

"Happy it's not Aaron" Robert had said simply, "sad it wasnt Bernice". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These twitter usernames are terrible. Any suggestions for usernames welcome because good god man.
> 
> Another chapter down, hope you guys enjoyed. Follow me @Sugdeninabeanie for any classic im a celeb things this story is missing.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next three days Aaron and Robert were all but inseparable, doing everything together: napping, eating, getting wood, swimming. Literally everything. 

"I'm starting to think somethings going on between them" Bernice said in the Bush Telegraph where she was gathered along with Priya and Leyla. 

"Er stating the obvious much" Leyla snarked, rolling her eyes. "I've known they were going to end up boning since day one" she said matter of factly. 

"Ew" Bernice cringed "that's my brother you're talking about". 

*******

"Do you think if Bernice has an accident she'll have to go home?" Robert asked as he splashed around in the rock pool. 

Aaron wiped away the water from his face. "Are you seriously suggesting … I don't even know what you're suggesting?"

"Well I'm not saying I want to murder her or anything-"

"Oh I am glad" Aaron cried. 

Robert frowned at Aarons tone. He brought his arm around and swept the water in Aarons direction. Aaron couldn't get away from the tidal wave of water. He shook his head like a dog and wiped it out of his eyes.

He grinned at Robert "oh you're on"

Ten minutes later when Ryan passed after doing the washing he saw them jumping all over each other and their laughter filled the jungle. 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> 2 broooos chilling in a jungle rock pool five feet apart cause they're not … oh wait _#ishipitsomuch #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tiger_lilly777**
> 
> look at how happy they are! it's so sweet! _#imaceleb_

*******

"No that's not- you have to stir the other- Aaron no-"

"Robert" Aaron said through gritted teeth, "will you stop with the backseat cooking. It's rice for gods sake!"

"Fine" Robert huffed, "if you want to eat disgusting food go ahead".

"It's going to be minging no matter how I cook it!

Robert raised his hands above his head. 

Ten minutes later the campers were eating the rice prepared by Aaron. And it was, just as they had guessed, disgusting. 

*******

"Is this the real life-" Leyla began.

"Is this just fantasy-" Robert continued. 

They both turned to each other and grinned "caught in a landslide. No escape from reality". 

After that there was no stopping them. Their screeching singing voices filled camp. 

"-any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me-"

 Doug suddenly stood and added in the background vocals, "-to me."

And suddenly the whole camp were singing along. All except Aaron. 

Robert swaggered over to Aaron. "Come on Aaron, sing along!"

"Think I'll pass". 

"Don't be so miserable" 

"You're the type of person to sing like Beyoncé in the shower aren't you?" Aaron asked, looking up at Rob from where he'd wedged himself in the big prime ministers chair, hood up over his eye and knees up to his chest. 

"Suppose you'll have to wait till we're out of this jungle to find out and can get some time alone to find out won't you?" Robert winked before pulling Aaron up to join the others. 

*******

It was bush tucker trial time and today it was Robert and Aarons turn. 

They arrived at the clearing to find a sort of race course. "Aha, look it's Aaron size" Robert chuckled pointing to the start of the course where a small car was parked. 

It was like what Aaron had gotten Leo for his last birthday, bright red with barely enough room for them to fit in. 

Aaron glared at Robert and if looks could kill Robert would be six feet under. 

"Boys welcome" the presenters said when they arrived. And then started explaining the challenge.

The aim of the game was to drive the tiny car through the racing course. The only problem was that the roads were very narrow and surrounded by piles of junk which help the stars and if they knocked anything down they'd have to start all over again, although they would be able to keep the stars they'd already gotten. However if they didn't cross the finish line before the time was up they would go away empty handed. 

"I'm driving" both of the men said at the same time. "No I'm driving".

They both groaned. And held out their fists. 

"What are they doing?" Ant whispered to Dec who could only shrug.

They beat their fists against their palms and on the count of three, Robert held his hand out flat and Aaron had his fingers in the shape of scissors. 

"Yes!" Aaron cheered "I'm driving". 

Robert groaned but gave up.

"Right then, let's get you guys ready then" Dec said. 

*******

"Looking good in the goggles Sugden" Aaron laughed. They both wore the large circular goggles like what old pilots used to wear. 

Robert held his head up high. "I look good in everything" he said and then leaned forward "I look even better in absolutely nothing". 

Aaron cackled. "I bet" Aaron whispered so only Robert … and the entire audience could hear. 

On the sound of the klaxon they were off. The first thing they stopped at was a pile of broken chairs on Roberts side. He leaned over to untie the star when suddenly there were things climbing all over him. Robert was taken by surprise and the next thing he knew the chairs were topping down just as he pulled the star free. 

Aaron stared at him with a deadpan expression. 

"Oops?" Robert said meekly. 

*******

The trial wasnt as easy as they had all originally thought. The roads kept getting narrower and narrower and their bickering kept distracting Aaron into bumping into things and whenever Robert reached to grab the stars bugs or the fish guts or the fish eyeballs would distract him into knocking something over and they'd have to start all over again. 

"Dingle how about you try and drive like an actual adult and not like a drunk fourteen year old joy riding for the first time". Robert swore as they went around the tight bend. 

"Er rude, I was thirteen when I did my first drunken joy ride". 

"Oh wow" Robert muttered "a true over achiever". 

"Right we're gonna do it this time" Aaron said. "Or I swear to god-"

"We can do it" Robert agreed, "I believe in us". 

"I should hope so because you guys have three minutes left" Dec shouted to them.

*******

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Omg the flirting! _ #icanthandleit #imaceleb #robron_
> 
> ** @tea_baggins **
> 
>  I look even better in absolutely nothing. AND THEN THE WINK! #iamdeceased #robron #imaceleb
> 
> ** @yolooo **
> 
> Aaron has a point. Rob looks amazing in them goggles #imaceleb 

*******

They started from the beginning all over again. They had only three stars left to get. Aaron took the bend carefully and yet quickly using the method he'd figured out on try number 4. He managed to weave through dumpsters filled with rubber balls perfectly, something he'd only done of try number 6. 

When they arrived to the first of three stars Robert was prepared for the inevitable bugs or slime or whatever that was going to fall on him and he barely blinked when he felt the coldness slip down his back, focused entirely on the star which he had to twist and twist to free it from the metal pipe. 

"Twenty seconds left!" Ant told them. 

Robert screamed against the biting ants that were eating him like a drunk Brit eating a kebab at 4am and undid the last star, putting it in the bag. "Step on it!" Robert screamed, adding effect by pointing his finger towards the finish line. 

Aaron did. The little toy car had never gone fast enough. The front wheels passed over the black and white line just as Ant and Dec counted down to zero. 

The two untangled themselves from the toy car, Robert nearly falling face first to the floor but he quickly recovered and jumped into Aarons arms to celebrate. 

"I knew we could do it!".

*******

"Well done lads, that all available meals won for camp!" 

"And it only took us ten tries" Aaron said trying to brush off the bugs. 

"You guys get yourselves back to camp and tell them the good news" Dec said, "we'll see you tomorrow for elimination". 

"Oh I've been meaning to talk to you guys" Robert said, "how much to make sure Bernice is eliminated next?" he whispered. 

Aaron rolled his eyes as the two presenters laughed. He grabbed hold of Roberts arm and pulled him away. 

"When we get out of here _I'm_ taking _you_ for a ride" Robert muttered as they headed down the rope bridge. 

Aaron burst out laughing and Robert didn't get it.

"Oh" he said going red, "I was on about in my Porsche but I mean …".

Aaron laughed again "it's a date". 

*******

The next morning was much the same as the past three weeks.

Wake up. The girls coo at Robert and Aaron who are either holding hands or have their legs thrown into the others hammock. And then they huddle up together by the fire to wait the two Geordies who would arrive to tell them their fate.

And just like the previous eliminations Robert sat next to Aaron, his fingers tightly crossed hoping that Aaron stayed and Bernice left. 

His hope spiked slightly when it came down to just Bernice and Ryan but Bernice had been in the bottom two a few times and yet she was like a cockroach was still hanging in there.

"And the fourth campmate to leave I'm a Celebrity Get me out of Here is … Bernice!"

Robert couldn't believe it. He'd thought he'd missed heard at first and had stood to say commiserations to Ryan when it clicked. 

Bernice! Bernice was leaving! Finally! 

It took everything in him, and Aaron hanging onto his arm to stop him from jumping up in celebration. 

He pretended to be sad when Bernice hugged him. "And I'll see you in a few days" she said before going to hug Aaron.

"And I expect I'll be seeing you at family dinners in no time" Bernice said with a wink making Robert blush "cant wait till you meet the rest of the family" she said "they're going to love you". 

*******

Bernice headed across the bridge to the cheers of the rest of the camp where she was welcomed by Ant and Dec and most importantly a glass of champagne. 

"Ooo lovely" she said, happily taking a seat and a sip.

"Welcome back to the outside world" Ant said "how was it in there".

"Terrible" Bernice said, "absolutely the worst experience of my life and yet weirdly fun all at once". 

They began chatting about the food situation and all the trials she endured and then finally they got to what all the viewers wanted. 

"So you had a little family reunion in camp didn't you?"

"Yes!" she said "totally unexpected".

"You know twitter have been raving about Robert and a certain someone"

"Someone? Oh you mean Aaron?" she cried "yes I suspect the next family gathering will probably be their wedding or something" she said, "Aarons a sweetie. Extremely serious and grumpy but they work well together and seem really happy".

They chatted a little more but finally Dec said, "Bernice, you're a celebrity" he cried "get yourself out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Getting very close to the end now (not sure how many more chapters exactly).  
> Thankyou all for the support and the kudos!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Leyla let out a strangled screech. 

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked whipping around to look for any rogue alligators or weird chickens. He didn't want a repeat of last week when he woke to find a colourful and terrifying bird sat on his chest. His life expectancy had definitely lowered since then.

"My hair" Leyla cried. Aaron looked up to see Leyla on her bunk, her long dark hair in a mess around her head. "I can't braid it without a mirror".

"You've been braiding it fine for the last three weeks" Robert pointed out.

"No, the girls have been braiding it for me, but now with Priya gone and I'm the only girl left..."

"I can braid" Aaron said at the same time as Robert. Both shot weird looks to one another.

Leylas face lit up. "Wait really? Like can you actually braid like for real or.."

"Yes" Aaron said simply whereas Robert said "I'm an amazing braider". 

Five minutes later and Robert and Aaron were sat together on the logs by the fire with Leyla in the middle on the floor, each of them had a divided section of her hair. 

Leyla hummed thoughtfully.

"What?" Robert asked. 

"Nothing" Leyla said, "I just never took you guys for this type of gay". 

"I'm bisexual" Robert pointed out immediately. "And I used to braid my sisters hair when my mum died". 

"I'm raising my little sister, she needed help sometimes". 

Leyla cooed, "aww you guys are so adorable" she said. 

*******

>   **@slothcornhusk**
> 
> Robert Sugden saying loud and proud on National Television that he is infact bisexual. I'm actually crying rn _#bipride #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Rob and Aaron braiding Leyla Hardings hair. I can die happy now.  #robron #imaceleb
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMESS**
> 
> Ryan and Doug returning to this … show me the clips you cowards @itv #imaceleb

*******

It was trial time! Ryan and Doug had won them all ice pops that afternoon in a challenge that included them dressing as a hotdog and a burger and so the five remaining campmates were all in high spirits.  The fact that all of them, Leyla, Robert, Doug, Aaron and Ryan, were heading down to the trial ground together created a buzz between them, all wondering what the hell was going on. 

"Welcome campers" Dec grinned as they all arrived at the clearing. 

"Oh god this doesn't look fun" Ryan muttered to Aaron as they looked around and he had a point. 

It looked like some messed up assault court. At the start there were two barrels. One filled with what looked like giant chunks of meat and the other completely empty. A little way away from that was two metal chairs and then after that was a long tube like cage big enough for a person to squeeze through and filled with snakes. 

"Right guys let's walk you through todays bush tucker trial" Ant started off after pleasantries.

Two people, they learnt, would be at the barrels. One person would have to dunk their head in and retrieve whatever was inside and then pass it over to the other person who would have to put it in the other barrel until it was filled to the line which would then free a star.

It sounded easy enough until they learnt they could only use their mouths.

Next was the chairs. The two people sat their would have to hold things in their mouth for 60 seconds. If they both succeeded they would win two more stars. 

And then finally the snake tube. The final campmate would have to crawl through with the snakes and untie the final two stars. 

"Ok decide amongst you who's going where and then we'll start the trial". 

Ten minutes later and they were all in place. 

"Leyla are you ok with the snakes in there?" the presenters asked. 

"I mean I have a lot experience with back stabbing snakes" she said matter of factly while readjusting her goggles, and then her boobs. 

"And Doug and Ryan?" Dec asked, "how are you guys feeling about holding something in your mouth for sixty seconds?"

"I doubt it's going to be all that pleasurable" Doug sighed getting comfortable in his chair. 

"It's probably a good job I can't run that fast" Ryan said "cause if I could I'd be out of here like sonic the fucking hedgehog". 

"And Aaron and Robert, you guys are starting out".

Aaron peered into the gluck of Roberts barrel and cringed. "This looks disgusting". 

Robert looked over, "I ate Aarons cooking last night, nothing can be worse then that". 

Aaron shot him an offended look and whacked him on the arm. 

"Well okay then. Let's start the trial". 

*******

> **@deidredarling**
> 
> I staon one (1) QUEEN 👑 Leyla. _#abadassbitch #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> you mean to tell me … that aaron & rob are gonna be lip locking. is this even pg? _#robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@yolooo**
> 
> They're arguing like a married couple omg I cannot _#robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Ok but did they choose to do the passing things by mouth challenge or are the other campers trying to finally set them up? _#ineedanswers #robron #imaceleb_

*******

Robert heard the klaxon and he plunged his face into the brownness. A lot of things were going through his mind as he did so like:

The fact that the brown and gunky waters tasted like fesses and piss. That he would need access to bleach after having this mystery meat in his mouth. And also that in about two seconds he was about to be very, very close to Aaron _freaking_ Dingle. 

 _Don't blush_ , he told himself as he lifted his head and saw those bright blue eyes staring back at him _, DO NOT BLUSH!_

Their faces surged forward as Aaron took the meat out of his mouth and as he did their noses brushed together and Robert was sure he was about to faint. 

 _DO NOT BLUSH!_ He reminded himself once again before dunking his head back into the water. 

Over and over again he dunked his head into the water to be met with Aarons soft curls and sparkling blue eyes. Each time their noses would touch and Robert would have an existential crisis.

Robert was out of breath by the time the klaxon sounded again signalling the end of Rob and Aarons participation. He looked up to see Aaron staring back at him with a soft smile. 

"You have some brown shit on you face" Aaron said looking up at him. 

Robert grinned and puckered up his lips into a kissy face which he directed at Aaron. They both burst out laughing but Robert could have sworn he saw Aarons ears blush pink. 

*******

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Is it just me or did anyone else see Aaron Dingle fucking blushing!!! _#ishipit #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Look at those 2 in love boys. Look at the kissy face o my lord _#theyinLOVE #robron #imaceleb_

*******

They'd won all five stars. Aaron and Robert had been like two school kids at a school sports day. They'd been off on the side-lines cheering their teammates on, giggling at the sight of Doug with a wriggling yabby hanging out of his mouth. 

Leyla had been a beast with the snake tube. She'd crawled through super fast, snarking at the snakes and calling them all by names of, who they later learned where, people who'd stabbed her in the back. 

They were in for a good meal that night and everyone was singing We Are the Champions on the way back. 

Robert and Aaron broke away from the group heading straight to the dunny area in search of much needed toothpaste. 

They stood together shoulder to shoulder scrubbing away the taste. After the whole touching nose incident Robert was even more aware of Aarons presence and his shoulder brushing up against his. 

"See my food wasnt that bad compared to that was it?" Aaron asked, the toothbrush still hanging out his mouth, soapy foam over his lips. 

"No" Robert said, "you're food is worse". 

Aaron cackled out a laugh and went to whack him in the shoulder for the second time that day but Robert caught his arm and he realised they were very close, as in so close they could pass mystery and probably hazardous meat to one another. Or close enough to kiss. 

Aaron bit his lip. Robert looked down at Aarons lips. It was going to happen. The country was going to get what they'd been wanting for the past 3 weeks.

And then the camera cut away. 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK! THEY DID NOT JUST FUCKING CUT AWAY AT THAT MOMENT. **@ITV** WTF!!! _#ineedtoknow #wtf #imaceleb_
> 
> **@cute_as_duck**
> 
> no.…. no.... NO... I need answers _@imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> ok but did you see that lip biting. the eyeing the lips. they totally snogged.  _#tellmeimwrongidareyou #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@hairypoppins**
> 
> show me the footage you fucking cowards **@ITV** _#robron #imaceleb_

*******

That night, after Aaron and Robert returned, both looking strangely flushed and eyeing each other more then normal, which was saying something, and being eyed back suspiciously by Leyla. The campmates sat around the fire listening to surprisingly entertaining stories of Dougs gardening career, waiting for the food to arrive. 

When it did they all cheered and Robert set to work. 

"I can't believe tomorrow it'll just be four of us" Leyla said as the food was handed around, there was a lot more to go around with so little people. It was amazing. 

"And then Celebrity Cyclone" Robert reminded them all. 

"What's that one again?" Aaron asked, food already stuffed into his mouth. 

"Seriously?" Robert asked scandalous. 

"How do you not know what it is?" Leyla asked. 

"Even I know what it is" Doug said. 

"I came to have a good time" Aaron said "and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now". 

Ryan started to laugh "Noah and Liv been teaching you more memes?" 

"Okay can someone just tell me what the Cyclone thing is and if not can we just change the subject". 

"It's the one where theres the giant stars you have to carry up like a giant slide except with water and colour and giant balls all flying at your face". Robert explained being the true fan of the show that he was.

"Wow because that sounds so much fun" Aaron said. 

Robert frowned as he took his usual seat next to the boxer. "Oh stop being such grinch and eat your camel". 

*******

"I just want to say" Doug said that morning, as they waited for Ant and Dec to arrive and reveal who would be heading home, "that no matter who's leaving, I love all of you like you were my own" he said "and it has been such a pleasure to know all of you". 

"Aww Doug" Leyla said, fanning at her eyes to keep away the tears "you're gonna make me cry". 

The five of them joined together in one big group hug. 

*******

>   **@and_thats_the_pg_tips_sis**
> 
> I've said it before, I'll say it again, DOUG POTTS IS A NATIONAL TREAUSRE AND WE MUST PROTECT HIM. #protecthim #imaceleb 

*******

"And the next camper to leave the I'm A Celebrity Jungle 2018 is … Ryan!" 

Everyone awed. Leyla started crying. Aaron swept Ryan up in a big hug. 

"I'll see ya in a couple days yeah" Aaron said, patting him on the back, "we'll have a proper Dingle blowout yeah". 

"And meet the coppers at the other side of the world?"

"Would it be a Dingle doo if someone wasnt arrested?" 

Ryan said a goodbye to everyone else before heading over the bridge where he was welcomed by the presenters and crew with a giant cheer. 

"Oo is this a glass of bubbly?" he asked. 

"Help yourself" Ant said.  "How does it feel to be out?" 

They started talking about Ryan's time and his experiences, showing the highlights of his time including his reunion with Aaron, his dingo dollar challenge with Doug with them in their ridiculous outfits. 

"So who do you want to win?"

"Well obviously I want a Dingle to win, I'd probably be skinned alive if I said anything else" 

"One last thing" Ant said, "a lot of the other campmates who've left already, have mentioned a possible romance within the camp?"

Ryan scoffed "oh yeah definitely" he said, "I think they're starting to realise it now too. They came back yesterday acting pretty shifty". 

"Right well there we have it" Dec said, "Ryan Stocks, you are a celebrity get yourself out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!  
> Thank you all so much for the support of this fic.  
> (I tried getting this up last night but it was 11 oclock by the time I'd finished)  
> Thank you for reading and I just want to say I'm very proud of myself for coming up with the username: And that's the PG tips sis.  
> Idk why I like this so much. 
> 
> Follow me @Sugdeninabeanie if you need to yell at me to update because im in that after christmas slump where i dont want to do anything :)


	11. Chapter 11

Doug was busying himself by the fire; cleaning up the area, stoking the fire, making sure their drinking water was still boiling, when he heard his name being whispered. 

"Pst" he heard again, "Doug!"

He swivelled around confused. The camp was practically empty now and it was very bizarre. There were only four of them left. 

His eye finally caught sight of a little head up in the tree house that overlooked camp. He hadn't been up there much during his three weeks in the jungle but the woman had. It was Leyla, he realised, and she was waving at him to join. 

"What's going on?" he asked when he got there. 

"Look at this" she said, crouching down to look over the bannister. 

Doug groaned as he crouched down, his knees aching. "What are we looking at?"

Leyla sighed as if he was missing something and pointed to the top part of camp near the phone box. On one of the beds tucked away in the corner Aaron and Robert were sat, laughing and smiling. 

"Why are you spying on Aaron and Robert?"

"Because there's a betting pool" Leyla explained, "and I plan on cashing in".

Doug was confused now. Why on Earth would there be a betting pool on those two young men? 

"So do you want in?" she asked. 

"What are you betting on exactly"

"Seriously Douglas?" she exclaimed "are you blind?"

"Not yet" he said "but I might well go deaf if you keep screaming in my ear". 

"Aaron and Robert are in _love_ " she said the word _love_ in a weird singing voice, her eyebrows wiggling strangely. 

Dougs mouth fell open and he looked back to the two young men he'd grown close to over recent weeks. It seemed Robert had just said something funny because Aarons face lit up. His eyes screwed up and he leaned his head back in a laugh. His cheeks were flushed pink. 

Roberts cheeks were also pink as he watched Aaron.

 "You mean-" he started

Doug hummed and began thinking back over everything. How they were always seen together, always sat together at meals and all the other things he'd seemingly missed. 

"I can see it" he said finally. "They're good together". 

The two of them sat on the little moth eaten sofa together. Leyla turned to him, "so let's talk about this betting pool". 

*******

 

>   **@cleopattyRaRa**
> 
> I have a huge crush on 👑 Leyla in that red bikini and im not even gonna deny it. _#marryme #imaceleb_
> 
> @and_thats_the_pg_tips_sis
> 
> considering changing my username to ** _@dougpottsstan_** _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@dougpottsstan**
> 
> _@and_thats_the_pg_tips_sis_ too late 😉😘
> 
>  
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> ok I need more info on this betting pool and also how do I become a part of it?  _#iwantin #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> the campers betting on robron is the greatest thing ive ever heard _#robron #imaceleb_

*******

 Leyla and Robert trailed behind on there way to the trial clearing, both arm in arm and giggling with excitement. Aaron shook his head but he secretly found it adorable. 

"Oh god we're gonna have to wear them capes and pants aren't we" Robert groaned. 

"Probably" Leyla said "but if anyone can pull it off its us". 

Aaron, who'd been listening in, agreed, Robert would look good in anything. 

They arrived and the first thing Aaron saw was the wind machines and the bright neon colours of plastic balls. Ant and Dec were there grinning. 

"Look at out final four!" Dec grinned, "nice to see you all". 

"Welcome to the Celebrity Cyclone" Ant grinned, "you guys excited?"

It only took one look at Robert and Leyla to answer his question. 

"My sister is going to be so jealous" Robert said. 

"Well then let's get you in place". 

*******

Robert felt ridiculous. He was dressed up in lime green spandex shorts over his yellow camp shorts with a cape of the same colour over his shoulders with the plastic goggles tight over his eyes. 

He was pleased to see that the others looked just as stupid. Aaron was in red, Leyla in hot pink and Doug in blue. Leyla had stripped off her camp shorts which Robert thought was a much better strategy. 

The two presenters went over the rules of the challenge again although Robert already knew it all from years of watching at home. 

They would all start on a spinning podium. The first person would jump off and wade through the shallow pool filled with plastic balls and giant floating stars that were the same size as half their body. They'd have to lug that star up the slippery slide with water and wind and giant balls pounding down on them.

They'd have to get the star onto the first marker and keep it there before the second camper could go. Each camper would do the same thing except their star marker would be higher up the slide. The higher up they went the harder it got. 

With all of four of them in position the podium began to spin. 

"Your fifteen minutes starts … NOW!"

*******

Doug started at the sound of the very loud horn but with Leyla screaming in his ear and all but pushing him off the platform he was wading through the water in no time. 

Aaron realised the water wasnt water but was infact some sort of slime. Probably to get maximum slide. 

It was quite funny, Aaron thought. Watching Doug get up on the slide with the giant star in his hands. The wind machines started as soon as he set foot on it and then a wave of water a minute later. 

Aaron saw Doug wobble but then he couldn't see, the platform turning him to the forest. When he got another look Doug was on the floor, on his backside and slipping back down and falling into the pool backwards. 

He heard Robert snort besides him and could feel his body besides his vibrating with laughter. 

Leyla started cheering for Doug, screaming on encouragement and forced the boys to join in. A minute later and the horn blared again. Doug had done it! 

He was sprawled over his star like a star fish, his cape whipping around him. 

Leyla was gone in a second, screaming the whole way. It took her next to no time to drag the star up out of the pool. Just like when Doug started crawling up more water came, the wind got stronger. There was also a loud BANG and Aaron saw colour. 

Bright blue powder decorated the area. 

The loud sound had surprised Leyla and knocked her off her feet. 

"Come on LEYLA!" Aaron began shouting. 

"GET UP!" Robert shouted back. 

Leyla began falling backwards but fought against it. She'd slid quite a way down but she managed to rise to her feet. She crouched down and shielded her face from the wind and water with the star. 

"YES!!" Aaron and Robert screamed when she fell down on top of her marker and raised her fist in victory. 

"COME ON LEYLA!" 

Robert looked over to Aaron and Aaron could have sworn he saw him wink although it was hard to see through the goggles. The horn sounded again and then he was off. 

*******

Robert winced against the cold goo as he jumped straight in when it was his turn. He grabbed hold of a star. It was heavier then he would have originally thought. 

He couldn't believe he was doing this! It had been hard to believe he'd gotten into the jungle at all. He knew a lot of "celebrities" went on to the show because they craved the attention after slipping out of the public eye, or to create a better public image, or because they'd spent their fortune and were up to their neck in debt. 

Not Robert though. He really had done it for his mother and sister. He never thought he'd make it so far in the show. Robert was never thought of as the most "likable" so it was strange to him that he hadn't been voted out yet. 

He dragged himself up and landed on his belly. The goo made him like a stick of butter making it hard to not slip back down into the pool.  He wriggled himself up, very conscious of Aaron behind him. 

Robert tried his hardest to make his wriggling as attractive and sexy as possible but he knew he looked more like a spasming worm. 

He made it to his feet and suddenly the wind and water got stronger just like it had with the other two. But then something else came. 

Plastic balls. Hundreds of them. Like the ones you'd find in a childs soft play area. Robert got just past Doug when the balls got the better of him and he tripped landing fast first and then he was whizzing backward. 

He tried being like Leyla and finding a grip on something but he didn't manage it and time and suddenly he was being dunked into the good. It tasted disgusting. 

Robert heard Aaron shouting at him in the background. No not shouting, he realised, cheering him on. 

Aarons encouragement egged him on. He got back up quickly and wasted no time in racing back up. Bubbles started coming next. Soapy white bubbles that only made the climb harder. He was just over half way when he heard a loud BANG! 

The white bubbles he'd done well to not slip on turned pink. More coloured dye.

"ROBERT HURRY UP" Leyla said. She was just within arms length when she began falling.

Robert managed to dive out of her way so she didn't take him with her. 

"HELP!" Leyla shouted spinning around but holding onto her star as if her life depended on it. 

Robert bit his lip, no knowing if this was going to work. He stuck out his arm hoping he'd catch her. 

And he did!

He got hold of her cape. Without thinking that maybe he was strangling her he started dragging them both up. He got her to her checkpoint and then rushed up to his. They didn't have much time. 

It was hard. The wind stung his face, the soap got in his mouth, his goggles were splattered with pink. 

But finally he made it! He kicked off from the ground and jumped onto the star outlined marker, screaming with joy as he did. 

The horn sounded again and Robert knew it was Aarons turn. 

Robert spun himself around slowly as not to go off track and slide all the way down again. 

He saw Aaron in his tight yellow pants. He grabbed hold of the last remaining star and climbed up onto the slide. 

Aaron crouched low to the ground but moved quickly. He looked like a superhero. The water flattening his soft curls and soaking his t-shirt. Robert very much enjoyed the view. 

It was like magic how fast he got up the slide. He was near Leyla when the siren sounded and everything went to shit. 

*******

Balls. 

That's all Aaron saw. Balls of every colour. Big and small. Like a rainbow of sudden death. 

 There was nothing he could do when the water poured over like a waterfall, washing the balls down towards them and wiping everything out along the way. 

Robert face as he fell was almost funny. He was facing backwards as if he'd been watching Aaron. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in a large O. He had the star under his belly and his arms outstretched in front of him. 

That was the last thing Aaron saw before he was under the watery goo. A heavy weight fell on top of him and he started to panic. A hand grabbed hold of his t-shirt and dragged it up. 

"FIVE MINUTES!" he heard the presenters shout from a megaphone.

Shit!

Five minutes and yet they were all splashing around back were they'd started. He spun around to find his star. 

"We can do this" he heard a voice in his ear. It was Robert. 

Aaron was out of breath and only nodded. He believed him though. They could do this. 

Aaron climbed up onto the slide first and got busy hauling everyone else up. First Doug and Leyla. Leyla had a determined look on her face as she grabbed hold of a panting Doug and they started up the hill. 

He grabbed hold of Roberts arm and pulled him up trying not to loose his grip on his muscled but slippy arm.

They huddled together against the wild wind and water that just kept pounding down on top of them. Large rubber exercise balls flew through the air and Aaron whacked them away. 

"TWO MINUTES!"

They were so close!

Aaron tripped. He nearly swore but this time it was Robert who caught him. Aaron shot him a grin "my hero". 

Robert let out a chocked laugh. With one star under their arms and their other arms around each other they made it to the top. Robert flopped down on his mark. 

"ONE MINUTE!"

Aaron raced up. His legs were aching. Maybe he could incorporate something like this into his everyday work out routine when he got back home because it was actually pretty fun. 

A wild exercise ball came out of nowhere and knocked him down but Aaron was no stranger to being hit in the face. He shook it off and crawled towards the star outline. 

"NINE-"

"EIGHT-"

On the count of six he finally pulled himself up and the final horn sounded paired with a loud large bang and then confetti was flying all over them. 

They did it!

*******

The four campers were quite a sight when they got back to face the presenters.

Their capes were all tangled up and twisted behind them or around their throats.  They had red marks around their eyes from the goggles. Their hair was a mess and poor Dougs speedo pants were around his ankles. Thankfully his camp shorts were still in place. 

"You guys look a right mess" they said. 

"Want a hug?" Aaron asked, slime covered arms wide open. 

They all laughed as Ant moved backwards with haste. 

"Well done" Dec said, "it was a close one but you got all four stars, how was it". 

"Best moment of my life" Robert said immediately. 

"Looks like you've got a part of it with you for a while aswell" Ant laughed pointing to his hair. 

Aaron laughed "awww" he cooed running a hand over Roberts hair, "it's pink". 

Roberts eyes bugged outwards "pink!" he shrieked. 

"Don't worry" Ant said, "I'm sure it'll come out … in a couple weeks". 

"Weeks" Robert whispered sounding heartbroken. 

"I suppose you'd all best go back to camp and get a shower then" Dec said, "you definitely need it". 

They headed back to camp. Leyla had her head rested on Dougs shoulder, Doug held an arm around her comfortingly. They were all exhausted. 

Robert hung back with Aaron, sulking. "It better come out" he huffed. 

"Is it so bad if it doesn't?" Aaron asked, he ran his hand through it again, "it's kinda cute". 

"Cute?" Robert asked with a shy smile, "you think I'm cute?"

"I think you're adorable. I mean that lil worm wiggle you did back there was the epitome of adorable". 

Robert broke out in laughter, "cheeky git" he said lovingly. 

*******

> **@cute_as_duck**
> 
> Robert w pink hair. omg I love it. _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> that was the most intense thing I've ever seen. good god _#itwasepic #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> the flirting! THE FLIRTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _#icantbreathe #holyshit #robron #imaceleb_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up alternative words for "Slide" using an online thesaurus because I used it so many times.
> 
> New chapter! I had a whole lot of fun writing this, I hope you guys did reading it. 
> 
> Follow me @sugdeninabeanie :)


	12. Chapter 12

Robert called dibs on the shower first, proclaiming his hair was more important than any of the others. 

Leyla had spun around, her mouth open wide ready to argue back but Doug chuckled softly to himself and pulled Leyla away gently. 

Aaron followed Robert up to the shower area for the entertainment. When he got there Robert had already changed into a pair of his swimming trunks and was making his way over to where he'd left his wash bag muttering to himself.

Aaron grinned evilly. He raced over to Roberts bag and beat him too it. He knew what Robert would be after, the expensive shampoo he'd gotten from his home care package. Aaron picked it up and held it out of reach. 

"Dingle" Robert practically growled causing Aarons grin to double in size. "Give it back".

"Or what?"

"You don't even want to know what" Robert threatened. 

"I've had worse threats from my own family" Aaron scoffed not impressed in the slightest. 

"Fine then I'll - I'll cover you in flowers while you sleep and let the bee's take care of you". 

"That barely makes any sense". 

Robert stamped his foot. "Just give me it back, come on Aaron if I don't get it washed out soon I'll be walking around looking like a stick of candy floss". 

Aaron was keeling over with laughter. Robert took his chance and dived for the bottle in Aarons hands. Aaron was faster though, and he was having too much fun to let Robert get his own way. He also wanted to see if Robert would have a full on tantrum.  He did the first thing he could think of to get it away from Robert. Rob had the height advantage so he couldn't exactly hold it above his head. Instead he jammed it down the front of his pants. 

Roberts hand was outstretched to grab at his shampoo. His brain didn't catch up with his eyes and he went to grab at Aaron before his cheeks turned bright red and he stumbled backwards. 

Once again Aarons grin somehow widened. "Eh eh ehh". Aaron shook his head. "Buy me dinner first". 

Robert stood up straighter. "Oh really" he smirked. "Dinner? Well I mean, I know a lot of great restaurants".

Aaron bit his lip, looking Robert up and down, "oh do you now?"

Robert nodded, seemingly having forgotten about his shampoo. He put his hands in the pocket of his swimming trunks and stepping forward.  He shrugged, "not to brag but I might know how to get reservations for places booked out months in advance". 

"Aren't you a big shot" Aaron said, not backing away. "You know I know a bunch of places too, my last name can get me in anywhere". 

Robert sighed. "I'm trying to flirt here" he groaned, "you're meant to be feeding my ego. _'Oo Robert you're so cool_ '" he said, " _so handsome_ , _whisk me away and lavish me in exotic food_ ". 

Aaron pulled a funny face, "I'm actually more of a burger and chips kind of guy". 

Robert sighed again, defeated. "You can't let me have anything can you?"

Aaron laughed, "I'll make you a deal, I'll give you the best burger you've ever had in your life, and in exchange I'll eat some of your poncy rich person food". 

"My food is not poncy" Robert seemed down right insulted at the thought. "My food will change your life.." his face lit up as he started going through ideas of what he could cook and what Aaron would like the most. 

"So it's a date?" Aaron asked. 

Robert looked confused as if it had never been a question. "Of course it's a date". 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Of course it's a date. AGHHHHHHHHH _#iactuallyscreamed #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@holymolyrolypoly**
> 
> Aaron went from sticking a shampoo bottle down his pants to asking his crush out. How do I channel this level of smooth? _#alegend #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> Did Robert ever get his shampoo back though or is it forever living in Aaron Dingles pants?? _#justcurious #imaceleb_

*******

"It doesn't look … _too_ bad" Leyla said, biting her lip and failing not to snicker. 

Robert had been in the shower for nearly an hour after finally wrestling his shampoo bottle away from Aaron. Partly to piss off Leyla, partly to try and make sure his hair returned to its natural blonde, but mostly because he now had the promise of a date with Aaron Dingle and he'd needed the time to freak out in private. 

He'd made it back down to camp, freshly washed and with a big grin on his face. Due to the lack of mirrors in the jungle he'd have to go on his campmates reactions to know if his extensive scrubbing had washed away the pink or not. Leyla breaking into laughter at the sight of him wasnt a good sign.

"Right Aaron?" Leyla prompted. 

Aaron had been looking at Robert strangely. When he saw everyone looking at him he coughed and averted his gaze. "Adorable".

"It really suits you lad" Doug piped up. 

Robert huffed and slumped down next to Aaron on the bed and stayed silent and brooding until Doug went for a swim and Leyla went to shower. 

Robert moved his head to rest on Aarons shoulder. "Does it really look that bad?" he asked quietly. He felt Aaron turn his head. Aarons cold fingertips lifted his head by the chin. Robert felt like jelly under Aarons careful touch and watchful gaze. 

"Doug was right" he said, "it suits you".

"So I don't look like a lesbian version of Stephanie from Lazy Town?" Robert asked solemnly. 

A tender moment was ruined. Aaron burst into laughter. "A- lesbian Lazy Town" he spluttered, "what the actual fuck!" 

"Well that's what I probably look like with bright neon hair!" 

"It's not bright neon anymore" Aaron said, his face red from laughter "it's like a soft bubble-gum pink". He brought his hand up to Roberts head and ran his hand through it over and over. "It's cute" 

Robert relaxed into the impromptu head message letting out a little sigh of happiness. He closed his eyes and once again rested his head back on Aarons shoulder. "'m not cute" he mumbled lazily. "I'm ruggedly handsome. Not cute". 

He didn't hear Aarons reply. By that time he'd already drifted off into slumber. 

*******

 

> @ **carley_mae**
> 
> I'm as straight as a fucking rainbow but Robert Sugden w pink hair could change that. _#wowthatshot #robertsugden #imacele_
> 
> **@monkeypallooooza**
> 
> my ovaries cant handle this _#robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> _"lesbian version of Stephanie from Lazy Town"_ I AM SCREAMING!!! _#fuckinghell #thisiswhyilovehim #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> They're so SOFTTTTT!! _#lookhowcute #robron #imaceleb_

*******

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Leyla screeched. Robert jumped awake. He was groggy from sleep but he looked around and saw Leyla sauntering into camp. 

She was dressed in her unflattering maroon camp shorts but she wore her skimpy black bikini top. Her hair was freshly washed and flowing behind her under her giant sun hat. She looked like a badass jungle warrior. 

"Found this on my way back form the dunny" she said and began to read. As far as they could make out it was some sort of scavenger hunt and they'd need to split up to find what was hidden. 

Aaron gathered up supplies quickly, and cast one last look to Robert before heading out. He was ordered to follow the blue arrows, which he did until he arrived at a blue card. 

"Pat your head and rub your belly while spinning around for a minute to free your next direction" he read aloud. He pulled a face down at the card before checking to see if this was for real or just a ridiculous prank. He noticed a directional arrow, like what he'd been following, dangling from a tree and pointing upwards. 

He was guessing it would show him where to go when he'd completed the task. 

Aaron was embarrassed at how long it took him to get it right. 

Nearly half an hour and five cards withholding ridiculous tasks later and he was fed up. This was stupid! If there wasnt a giant chocolate cake waiting for him when he got to the end of this he was going to be pissed. 

"Do your best impression of a gorilla" he read and aloud and swore. He threw the card down to the ground. 

"Really? Really!" he huffed in anger. He bent over, bending his arms under his armpits and did as the card ordered. He pretended to be a fucking gorilla. 

"You know what fuck this!" he muttered to himself. 

"Tut tut tut" came a voice behind him and he froze. He knew that voice! "Language". 

He spun, arms still positioned like a gorilla and he was sure he was hallucinating. Because there standing in the middle of the jungle was his baby sister.

"Liv!" he gasped and ran at her, arms out stretched. He pulled her close and squeezed tight.

God he hadn't realised how much he'd missed her. A whole month without seeing her was the longest they'd gone since she moved in with him when she was thirteen. As annoying as she could be he loved her so much. 

"God you've grown". 

Liv laughed, happy to see her big brother, "no I haven't you're just short".

"You haven't broken any laws while I've been away have you? The house is still standing? The village hasn't gone up in flames?" he said checking her over. She looked healthy. No broken bones.  

She'd had her blonde hair cut shorter, and it seems her time in Australia had given her a bronze tan. Liv wore baggy striped trousers and white converse. It was strange to see her out of a bomber or denim jacket like at home but here she wore a simple white t-shirt with a rainbow stripes across the top. 

"Everything's fine" she said. "I've had a peaceful few months". 

"Oh God, I'm gonna be getting fined by local police aren't I?"

She looked at him like she always did when he was worrying about her.

"Aaron, I went to college every day, I didn't get arrested, I haven't touched a drop of booze either, I even helped around at the pub. Chas looked after me" she reassured him, "now are you gonna show me around or what?"

*******

> **@jjtheog**
> 
> Are we sure Liv isn't just Aarons clone! God they look so alike _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@claunoche**
> 
> Aaron asking if she'd burnt their village down. I never knew he was such a parent _#siblinggoals #imaceleb_

*******

Robert was not looking forward to his future after this. He knew deep down that the video of him doing jumping jacks and singing old church hyms from school was going to come back to bite him in the arse at some point. 

But finally he made it to his destination only to find he'd walked in circles round the forest, to the dunny of all places. 

He was very confused. Was he supposed to look for another clue? All the others had been in plain sight. He started looking around just in case. 

Robert hated the dunny. It stunk so much it set his nose on fire. He'd been in a lot of seedy bathrooms in his past especially when he was a kid and was still locked in the closet but nothing compared to the dunny. He was sure every time he went inside he was going to leave with a million different diseases. 

He reached out to push away the small curtain that provided "privacy" but it moved on its own and something jumped out. "Surprise!"

Robert let out a shrill shriek, his heart beating a million miles an hour as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. The not so rational part of his brain ignored the human figure that hovered above him and instead made up a story of a dunny monster climbing out to smother him. 

"Robert? What are you doing down there?" 

A face hovered over him, blocking the light of the sun. It was a girl. Not just any girl but his sister. 

"Victoria!" 

*******

> ****@tiger_lilly777** **
> 
> Their sisters! I'm crying #thisisgonnabeadorable _#robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> I always sob at family visits oh god someone get me a tissue.  _#imaceleb_

*******

"Wow it's so much bigger then on the telly" Victoria marvelled as they arrived back to the main camp. They were alone, nobody else had returned yet. 

"Well duh" Robert said stuffing his hands into his pocket. It was strange seeing her here in and among what come to feel almost like home. Robert gave her a quick tour showing her his bunk and watching her run around the place, living out their childhood fantasy. 

It wasnt long though before they were joined by two others. Aaron and a blonde teenage girl.

His sister Liv. Rob realised. He'd heard a lot about her. How she'd moved in with him three years ago when he was still young himself due to her mothers alcoholism. It had been after the trial of Aarons father, he'd been told.

According to Aaron having Liv around was enough of a distraction to help keep him from slipping into a downward spiral after reliving so much trauma. Keeping her out of juvie had been a full time job apparently. 

Victoria sidled up next to Robert. "Ooo" she leaned in close, "the telly doesn't do him justice either" she said, "he is well fit". 

Robert frowned down at her. He didn't like her talking like that, not about Aaron. It felt so weird. "Gross" he muttered to her. 

Victoria snorted, "don't pretend. I've watched every episode, you fancied him the moment you met him". 

He felt his cheeks blush. Had he really been that obvious?

"Ha look you're blushing!" 

"Shhh" he hissed. Aaron and his sister were just a couple of feet away, making their way towards them. "Fine. Yes, I fancy him, have you seen his butt, how could I not?"

Victoria cackled like she always did when she forced information of him against his will. "I knew it. So did you really kiss near the dunny? Twitter was going crazy! Have you asked him out yet?" 

"Woah wait Twitter?"

"People love you two, you've got a ship name and everything"

"I don't even know what that is" Robert's head was spinning. 

"I'll explain it later, we'll go through them all together" she whispered quickly and then grinned and stepped forward to meet the new arrivals.

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Victoria Sugden is all of us. #sheshipsit _#wearenotalone #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@slothcornhusk**
> 
> Rob and his sister are ADORABLE!!! _#siblinggoals #robron #imaceleb_

*******

Before they could really begin talking Leyla and Doug returned with their family members. For Leyla it was her best friend Tracy, a lively women with bright blonde hair who seemed in love with Robert. And for Doug it was his daughter Laurel. 

The eight of them sat around the fire as the sun began to set talking about family back home and their experiences in the jungle. 

"Any family drama I should know before I get out of here?" Aaron had asked his sister. 

Liv had hummed and thought for a minute. She'd said something about a boy named Noah getting expelled and started listing off a bunch of names of people who apparently were fighting for a few weeks. There was also mentions of betrayal and a bar brawl? Robert wasnt quite sure he caught all the details, it was hard to keep up. He understood more about Brexit then he did that conversation and that was saying something. 

"Chas is loving it here though, she's dragged Paddy down to the pool at the hotel every day after we find out you're not coming out yet". 

"Wait Paddy's here?" Aaron asked clearly shocked but a giddy smile on his face. 

"Course" Liv replied, "but I swear to God Aaron if you make me travel with either of them again I'm gonna kick off. I was trapped in a moving tube of metal for hours with Chas banging on about God knows what and complaining about Charity and then I had Paddy telling me all about the poisonous animals we could possibly find in the bathtub".

Robert started to wonder who had come to see him when he left. It was true he wasnt close to many people. His brother and him hadn't talked in nearly a year and his stepmother was too in love with his brother to care about Robert. Although there was always the chance that a free trip to Australia was enough to get them to care about him. 

Robert had been too caught up in thoughts that didn't notice Liv approaching until it was too late and she sat down next to him. 

"My brother likes you" she said to him quietly. Doug was telling the others a story and nobody paid much attention to them, although he saw Aaron watching out the corner of his eye. 

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked trying not to come across as if he was intimidated by the pint sized blonde who was interrogating him. 

Liv pulled a face and Robert was hit with how much she looked like her older brother when she frowned. "Do you play golf?"

Robert suddenly started over thinking the simple yes or no answer. "Sometimes" he decided on eventually. 

Liv gave nothing away with her face but hummed again and Robert was guessing that hadn't been the correct answer. She began asking more questions in the same deadpan tone, always seeming unimpressed with his responses, until Aaron hovered above them. 

"Liv what are you doing?" he asked. 

She heaved a heavy sigh, "at least you can cook, apparently". Then she stood, and said to Aaron, "I'm gonna go talk to Doug" and then she was off and Aaron took her spot. 

"What was that about?" 

"I think terrorists have been interrogated less then I just was". 

Aaron snorted but sounded sincere when he said sorry.

"She seems like a good kid. Very protective of her big brother".

"She is" Aaron smiled, "she's a great kid. Your sister's great too, we had a little conversation earlier" he shot him a wicked smirk. 

"Oh good god" Robert hung his head. 

Aaron laughed, as always enjoying Roberts pain. "I've been invited round to her place for a cuppa and walk through memory lane of baby Roberts life". 

*******

The three hours they had with their family members passed by in a blink of an eye and as much as he'd been glaring at Victoria for suggesting Aaron look through Roberts baby photos he found himself getting teary eyed when it was time to say goodbye. He tried to make it quick and painless: a big squeeze, a kiss on the head and a "take care, I'll see you in a couple of days". But then she'd started crying and it set him off too. 

"Go" he sniffed, "if you don't go now I'll lock you in the dunny so you never have to leave" he said wiping at his eyes. She squeezed him again and then she was gone. 

Aaron and Liv finished up their five minute long handshake, they hugged one last time and then she was gone too.  

"And then there were four" Leyla sighed, "I'm gonna go nap before dinner". 

Aaron had wondered off to sort out his backpack. Robert wondered up behind him to check on him. "You ok?" he asked. 

Aaron turned his head briefly and Aaron caught sight of red puffy cheeks. "'m fine". 

"You're crying". 

"So are you" Aaron pointed out but did turn to face him. He used his shoulder to wipe away the tears, "I just didn't realise how much I'd missed her, and seeing her leave again.." He couldn't finish. 

Robert felt for him. He supposed it must be hard on him. He was basically her parent. Robert opened up his arms, offering a shoulder to cry on. Aaron hesitated but only briefly before letting Robert wrap his arms around him. 

"Little sisters eh" he mumbled into Aarons hair, "they've got us wrapped around their little finger". 

*******

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> aaannddddd I'm a sobbing mess _#softttt #robron #imaceleb_
> 
>  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new chapter day :)  
> Little bit of a fluffier chapter today. I've had the sister visits and Robs pink hair planned since i started writing this and i cant believe this fic is so close to ending.   
> Hope you all enjoy, thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments.   
> Follow me @Sugdeninabeanie :p


	13. Chapter 13

After a day of them all being safe from elimination due to a football game that cancelled the pervious nights episode it was finally time for the final three campers to be revealed. They huddled together, the four of them, against the morning cold and the news that was about to be given. 

They were all in a strange sort of limbo, buzzing with excitement to get home and sleep in a real bed and eat actual edible food and see their family, and yet it was painful t think of leaving their jungle home away from home. o

"And the next camper to leave I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here 2018 is … Leyla!"

Leyla jumped up "yay!" she cheered and immediately began hugging the boys, smacking a kiss against each of their cheeks. 

She wasted no time in gathering up her belongings, her fresh braids, done once again by Robert and Aaron the night before, swinging behind and a grin on her face. The final three men walked her as far as they could go and then hooted and hollered as she made her way across the large bridge. 

She waved at them as she went. 

The crew cheered upon her arrival but Leyla only had eyes for the glass of sparkling champagne waiting for her. As soon as her and the two presenters were sat down she sipped it as if savouring it. Her eyes closed and she made a loud groan. 

"Did I die and go to heaven?" she said once she'd swallowed. 

"How are you?" Dec asked. 

Leyla began rambling on and on about the conditions she'd lived in for the last three weeks and how great but incredibly gross the whole experience had been. 

She basically interviewed herself leaving the two presenters to sit back and sip their mugs of tea. 

"We don't have much time left" Ant butted in before she could start again, "but how 'bout we take a look at some of your best moments from the show?" 

The clip showed everything from her entrance, wading through a murky lake with the rest of the first arrivals screaming as she went. It showed her in the trials and challenges. It showed her in the more intimate moments of camp life, Robert and Aaron braiding her hair, swinging on the hammocks with Priya and the first time she'd had to use the dunny and left screaming. 

"Aww" Leyla cooed once the last shot of her in the Celebrity Cyclone played, "you know I'll honestly never forget anything about this experience". 

"Real quick before you head across the bridge-" Dec said, "what's all this about a betting pool and how do we get in on it?" 

"Oh this betting pool's been going on since them two arrived, pretty sure it's up to about four figures now".

"And lastly, I know you're probably disappointed to not be in the final but how are you feeling about who's left in camp?"

Leyla grinned "oh I'm so chuffed. You know those three all truly deserved it. Doug's a sweetheart, this show means so much to Robert and then Aaron is just hilarious". 

They talked briefly before finally the presenters clapped their hands together and yelled "Leyla Harding, you're a celebrity, GET YOURSELF OUT OF HERE!"

Leyla downed the last of her champagne and blew a kiss and a wink to the camera before excitedly strutting across the bridge. She posed for the flashing lights of the cameras and then there was a tall blonde boy rushing at her and she screeched with happiness. 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Doug, Aaron and Rob r top 3! I CALLED IT MOTHERFUCKERS  _#iseethefuture_ _#robron #dougpotts #imaceleb_
> 
> _**@yoloooo** _
> 
> final 3 BABY!!! I'm so happy  _#theyreallprecious #imaceleb_
> 
> **@beegiesbum999**
> 
> ok but who do I want to win now? I cant decide! I love them all. _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@deidredarling**
> 
> Leyla will always be queen in my heart _#abadassbitch #imceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> After watching all Leylas best bits I literally cannot wait to watch robrons best clips  _#robron #imaceleb_

*******

Robert was sulking. Aaron was pretending to ignore him.

The camp had been emptying slowly and becoming quieter and quieter with each elimination but Leyla's loud personality had managed to hide how empty the place actually felt. 

After Leyla's exit Robert had wanted him and Aaron to go and hang out by the rockpools, just the two of them. He'd even paired it with a wink. 

Aaron had been tempted, he'd looked Robert up and down and wanted time alone with him but he felt bad. They couldn't just ditch Doug. Aaron had told Robert exactly that and hadn't backed down when he'd argued. Hence the sulking. 

Doug didn't seem to notice though and continued pottering around until a laminate was lowered down into camp. "Campers" Doug read, "it's time for your final bush tucker trial. The three of you will be splitting up to win a feast for yourselves this evening". 

Aaron practically started drooling there and then. Every year the finalists competed for a drink, starter, meal and dessert of their choosing. Aaron could already taste the greasy, fat double cheeseburger with chips and an ice cold pint. He wasnt about to loose this, not matter what the challenge was. 

"Robert and Aaron" Doug smiled slightly before continuing on, "it's date night-" 

Aaron zoned out as Doug described his own task. Date Night. Had they really not been that subtle? Aaron had thought they'd hidden whatever it was quite well. Apparently not. Or maybe he was thinking too much into it? 

Robert dragging him up drew him out his thoughts. "At least we can spend some time together now" he said smugly. 

Aaron looked at him like he was crazy. Because he was! "Date night Robert! What do you typically do on a date?"

Robert shrugged "have sex?" He winked. 

Aaron couldn't help but laugh which annoyed him more, this wasnt a laughing situation. "No.. well okay yes, but also eating" he said, "it's an eating challenge. I feel sick already".

Robert hummed, "I mean it makes sense, there hasn't been one yet-" he cut himself off when he saw the look on Aarons face. More specifically the colour of Aarons face; pale white and turning green. Robert drew him in and slung an arm over his shoudlers. "Just pretend the worms are spaghetti?" 

Aaron sent him a withering, green faced glare in return. 

*******

>   **@tea_baggins**
> 
> idky robs sulking but his lil pouty face is adorableee  _#lilcutie #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> have sex *wink* … AGHHHHH  _#robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@gaygrinch**
> 
> who do we have to thank for this "date night" challenge? # _imaceleb_

*******

Robert had to admit the usually sinister looking trial ground had been transformed into something right out of a fairy-tale. 

In the middle of the area was a small circular table covered with a red and white checked cloth. An antique candelabra set in the middle, with two wooden chairs opposite each other. 

"Well isn't this lovely" Robert said loudly and eagerly. He'd been sympathetic to Aaron at first but that sympathy had quickly changed to amusement. He also realised this could be used in his favour. 

He fully intended on introducing Aaron to what he deemed "proper cuisine" as soon as they were back in the UK, hopefully on many, many future dates. Maybe Aaron eating camels penis or whatever would make him more open and less grossed out by caviar. 

"Welcome boys" Dec said from where he stood side by side with his partner in crime, Ant. "Welcome to _Le Jungle_ , the best resteraunt in the hemisphere". 

"You alright there Aaron?" Ant called out, an evil grin on his face. 

"I can't believe you're putting me through this all for a fucking cheeseburger" he groaned. 

"You already have your meal planned out?" 

Robert scoffed, "are you kidding, he's talked more about missing bloody burgers in the past three weeks then he has his family". 

"I have my priorities straight" Aaron said and sighed, "can we just get this over and done with?" 

*******

"Remember guys, each course wins you either a drink, starter, main or dessert for tonight" Ant reminded them. 

"Except you're not playing for your own meal" Dec added, "Aaron, every course you complete, is a meal won for Robert, and Robert each you complete will be for Aaron, understand?"

Aaron leaned forward and looked Robert dead in the eye "I want that cheeseburger Sugden". 

Robert leaned back in his chair, not phased by Aarons threats. "You know, I always imagined out first date including you threatening me". 

"Ok, here comes the first course". 

Two people walked into the clearing. A man and a woman. Both dressed as waiters like out of a movie, white shirts, apron, dickie bows and all. They each set a large wooden dome in front of the two men. 

"Aaron you're first" Ant said. 

Aaron cringed awayas the wooden cover was lifted. In front of him was a small bowl with a chubby and wiggly insect inside. 

"That is a witchetty grub" the presenters oh so kindly informed him.

"It's still alive" Aaron deadpanned, arching his body away from the spasming creature. 

"Yep. You're going to bit off the head, spit it out and eat the rest of it"

"Bite off it's head? Kill it?" Aaron asked, "that's fucking sadistic man". 

"Remember this is four Roberts starter" 

Aaron looked up to see Roberts adorable bright eyes staring back at him. A pout on his face. Aaron sighed and picked the ugly creature up with two fingers. Aaron brought it up to his eyesight, "I'm sorry bud". 

In the next second he bit off it's head. He spat it out with a disgusted sound and threw the rest of it into his mouth. He closed his eyes tight and chewed and chewed and chewed. After ten seconds that felt like an eternity he opened up his mouth to show it was gone. 

"Yes, well done lad!" Robert cheered reaching a hand over to him. Aaron slapped his palm against Roberts in a highfive. 

"How was that?" Dec asked. 

"Disgusing, but I suppose that's what I deserve innit after killing the poor thing" Aaron said taking a swig of water, "don't ever say I don't like you Sugden, I just committed murder for you". 

*******

> **@yolooo**
> 
> Family < Burgers.  Same Aaron, same _#priorities #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> we're literally watching their first date. _#blessed #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> Every time Robert mentions dating Aaron 10 years are added to my life  _#robron #imaceleb_

*******

"Next up is Robert, let's see what you've got". 

Robert rubbed his hands together in anticipation as the cover was lifted. 

"There you have a crocodiles penis" 

Robert pulled a face whereas Aaron couldn't hide a snicker. 

"Do I have to eat it all?" Robert asked. To his relief the answer was no. There was already a pre-cut section on the end of a toothpick. Robert picked it up. He counted down from three and then stuck it in his mouth. 

As he chewed he focused on Aarons face because it was the only good thing among all this terribleness. 

"How you doing Robert?" Ant asked. 

Robert was preoccupied and couldn't reply. If he stopped chewing he'd spit it out. Instead Aaron answered for him. 

"He's fine" Aaron said leaning back to watch, "not like it's his first time having a penis in his mouth is it?" 

None of the others had expected that response and in such a deadpan voice at that! The two presenters burst out laughing. Robert started chocking as he tried not to laugh. The next twenty seconds were filled with the wheezing sounds of the presenters and Robert with watering eyes trying to eat the damn crocodile penis. 

Finally he opened his mouth to show it was gone. 

"So Aaron, you've got you're main meal planned out, what did Robert just win you?" Dec asked, his face was red from laughter. 

"Toast" Aaron said. 

"Toast!" Robert exclaimed, "I ate a fucking penis so you could have some toast?"

Aaron looked at Robert in offence, "what do you have against toast?" he asked, "it's amazing? Carbs are life Robert!"

Before they could get into a heated debate about look warm bread the presenters quickly moved on. The following courses were no better then the previous. Infact somehow they got worse. 

Aarons next two meals were ostrich tongue followed by a bowl of fisheyes that popped in his mouth. Roberts meals were camel lips and a pig brain. 

But somehow they did it, putting aside their toast feud to encourage and cheer the other on while trying not to gag from what they'd recently eaten or from what was dripping from the other mans chin. 

"And finally, a nice refreshment to knock it back down". 

Both men groaned. "More drinks?"

"Luckily you've both got the same, a delicious concoction of fermented eggs" Dec said as two glasses were set in front of them containing a thick greyish sludge. 

Both men turned their noses up at it. 

"This is for a beverage of your choice tonight at the feast where you've already won a starter, main and desert."

"And just think, this is your last ever, bush tucker trial". Ant added. 

"One more for the road" Aaron asked, raising his glass. 

Robert sighed, defeated, but copied his action, "one more for the road" he agreed. 

They clinked their glasses together and on the count of three raised it to their lips. With the encouragement of the two Geordie presenters cheering them on as if it was a football match they pushed aside their disgust and downed their drinks in one. 

Both slammed the glasses down on the table only a second or two apart. Although Robert was gagging and trying very hard not to upheave the contents of his stomach onto the floor he celebrated by hugging Aaron tightly. 

"We did it" Aaron said breathlessly. 

Robert didn't get the chance to reply because a burp escaped his mouth and left him grimacing. 

He was going to be sick. 

*******

> **@cute_as_duck**
> 
> I didn't watch any of that cause I'd be sick but they're lil celebration was adorable. _#robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> "Carbs are life"- Aaron Dingle 2018, aka the most relatable sentence to ever be spoken. _#toastislife #same_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> "not like it's his first time having a penis in his mouth is it?"  _#sendhelp #imactuallydying #robron #imaceleb_

*******

Robert thought he might never get the taste of all the gross things out of his mouth. It was as if it was burned into his tongue for all eternity. 

"Have you been sick yet?" Aaron asked, rocking up behind him. He'd recently showered, his soft curls Robert found adorable were frizzy and on end, he wore no shirt. Robert had to turn his eyes back to the sink before he could ogle for too long as much as he wanted to. 

"Not yet, I can feel my insides bubbling like a witches cauldron" Robert said, "I still can't believe you're having freaking toast for a starter" he added still pissed at what he'd gone through for something so boring. 

"Oh yeah and what should I have ordered?" Aaron asked cockily, swaggering closer. 

"I don't know? Garlic mushrooms, French onion soup, prawn cocktail, even garlic bread if you want to be all boring but toast!" 

Aaron shook his head, amused. Robert decided there was no amount of toothpaste or mouthwash that could help him and so he gave up. He turned only to find Aaron a breath away from him. 

He tried hard, he really did, not to rake his eyes up and down Aarons body but he was standing right there, shirtless and still damp from his shower. 

"I like toast" Aaron whispered. 

"You have terrible taste" Robert whispered back. 

Aaron shrugged, "I also like you". 

Robert felt his cheeks go hot and his heart pang. "Ok maybe not so terrible taste" he admitted and leaned in for a kiss. 

"Uhuh" Aaron smiled smugly, shaking his head and backing away, "I'm not kissing you right now" he said, "your breath reeks". 

Robert stood there in shock, frowning and still warm all over, watching helplessly as Aaron backed away laughing his head off as he headed back in the direction of camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I did try coming up with names for the eating challenge but … I have 0 imagination.)
> 
> Hi! I am so so so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up. Life keeps getting in the way of things i like to do: writing, reading and sleeping. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to support me and my writing. I can't believe this story is coming to an end. 
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie


	14. Chapter 14

"I think I'm about to slip into a food coma" Robert whispered into the night. The three of them had eaten more in the last hour then they had in three weeks. 

"I think Dougs fallen asleep" Aaron smiled, eyes closed too. 

None of them had moved from their seats but they were slumped down, their heads back and eyes closed. 

The feast had been … heavenly. 

Aaron had kept to his promise of ordering toast for a starter and Robert had watched him in disgust over his own chicken-cheese tikka balls. Then came the main courses and Robert had practically passed out at the mere smell of the cheesy delicious lasagne he'd ordered.  

Aaron barely breathed for the next seven minutes as he absolutely devoured his double bacon cheese burgers and stuffed cheesy-chips into his mouth ten at a time. 

Dougs dinner had looked just as great. He'd gone classic with chicken soup for his starter and then a giant roast beef dinner with all the trimmings. Robert hadn't realised he'd missed Yorkshire Puddings so much until one was staring at him across the table. 

They'd all talked amongst themselves. Chattering about future projects, their plans once they left the jungle. Robert couldn't help but look Aaron over at that point.

He was probably most excited about leaving the jungle because of the promise of an actual date with Aaron. A date where they'd eat decent food, and wear nice clothes. Robert's imagination told him Aaron looked good in a suit. And most importantly, they wouldn't smell like they'd lived in a jungle for nearly a month. 

Another part of him was nervous. What if away from the seclusion the jungle forced on them Aaron didn't feel the same anymore?

He fretted over it silently, munching on his lasagne, the amazing taste ruined by his brains negative thoughts. God he hated his brain sometimes. 

"Robert's taking me out" he heard Aaron say, drawing him back to the conversation. He felt a foot brush against his own. With the sweet smile Aaron shot his way he was guessing the foot didn't belong to Doug. 

"Oh really" Doug smiled at them, "what have you got planned Robert?" 

What didn't he have planned? "It's a surprise" he said. 

"Well I might not have all the finer details nailed down" Aaron told them "but it'll be fun". 

Doug raised his glass of white wine to them, "I'm happy for you both". 

And then dessert arrived. Robert was sure he couldn't fit anything else in his stomach but then the smell of piping hot chocolate cake and custard hit him and suddenly he was ravenous all over again. 

Doug enjoyed his treacle tart, humming every few seconds in delight. Aaron had gone for jam-roly-poly and custard. 

They ate in silence for that course. Eyes growing tired from a busy day and full bellies until finally Dougs snores filled the camp. 

It took a lot of energy and moving so fast made the food in him swirl but Robert reached for his glass of red wine and raised it as high as his exhausted limbs could go. Aaron groaned but did the same with his half empty pint. 

"To us" Aaron said. 

Robert smiled back, "to us".

*******

 

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> "To us" … agh! My heart! _#theyresocute #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@yolooo**
> 
> Doug just sleeping through that adorable moment! _#robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@gaygrinch**
> 
> OMG THEY BOTH HAVE DATES PLANNED ALREADY! _#whyaretheysocute #iwantsomethinglikethis #robron #imaceleb_

*******

"I'm sad to leave" Robert said wistfully. His bag was already packed. He'd even made his bed for some reason although he knew as soon as the three of them went across that bridge, back to the real world, the production team would be down to clear everything away for another year. 

Looking around the place brought so many memories to mind. It was crazy to think he'd gotten to have this crazy, ridiculous experience. It felt like only yesterday he was sitting in his superman pyjamas, squeezed in next to his mum and sister, cringing away from the books on their little television. 

"We've made some good memories here" Aaron agreed, finishing up squeezing everything into his rucksack. He zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder. He jumped up to stand next to  Robert and look around. 

They stood and waited for Doug to join them. Aaron looked down between them. They were standing close enough to hold hands. How could Aaron pass up that opportunity?

He linked their pinkies together and ignored Roberts blushing. "I'm really glad I met you Robert" he told him. 

 Robert had no time to reply because Doug stepped up next to them. "Well I guess that's it then" he said solemnly, "we're a celebrity, let's get ourselves out of here". 

*******

 

> **@holymolyrolypoly**
> 
> "let's get ourselves out of here" the absolute end of an era! _#imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> the pinky holding!!! omg. someone better screenshot this for their wedding day.  _#imcallingitnow #robron #imaceleb_

*******

Music played as they crossed over to the tree house, the crew and the presenters cheering as they arrived and with a BANG confetti sprinkled down around them. 

They hugged and shook hands with Ant and Dec before being ushered over to the table where booze was waiting for them. 

"Hi" Dec welcomed them. 

The final three all smiled and said hello enthusiastically. 

"What's it like being out? I bet it must feel like a dream?" 

Doug let out a low chuckle, "it's absolute madness I tell you". 

"It's like walking out of a weird dream" Robert told them. 

"Or coming down from a really messed up high", Aaron added. "What?" he asked when Robert snorted at him and Doug looked at him with worry, "I was a rebel of a teenager". 

"How does it feel to be the final three?" Dec asked. 

Aaron went first. "I never planned on even coming on the show mate let alone lasting this long". After him Doug babbled on about how he was so grateful for people voting him. 

"This whole experience" Robert said when it was his turn, "has just been utterly surreal. I like to think my mums been looking down and watching me and cheering me through this whole thing". 

They were asked more questions: "What was the hardest part of their experience?" 

For Aaron it was the lack of burgers, for Robert the lack of deodorant and for Doug the lack of a daily newspaper and not being able to tend to his vegetable patch. 

"Who had they missed the most?", "what was their favourite trial", etc. 

"So something very interesting seemed to have developed in there" Ant said wiggling his eyebrows between Aaron and Robert, "let me just warn you that your twitters notifications are going to be crazy when you get a chance to look at them". 

Both Aaron and Robert blushed but said nothing. 

"You've even got a ship name". 

Aaron snorted, "yeah our sisters told us all about that". 

"Because you two have become so close over your stay here, we combined your best bits into one, shall we take a look?" Dec offered. 

Aaron groaned, "oh god" and he took a swig of his champagne but he turned to watch **the video clips either way.**

*******

 

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> I'm not ready to watch their best bits! _#robron #imaceleb_

*******

_"Hi I'm Aaron Dingle"._

_"Hi I'm Robert Sugden"._

The clips started to play and Robert was already getting emotional. They both looked so different in those first interview. Aarons stublle was shorter, his hair more styled. 

The clips moved on to Robert and Aaron saying their sisters were their reason for joining the show. The last of the interview clips was Aaron shaking his head and saying  _"what have you gotten me into Liv?"._

Robert couldn't help but laugh. 

More videos played. It was surreal to relive their first meeting, in the middle of a field. It was also surreal to realize that Aaron had checked him out! Oh he was going to bring that up later. 

Their helicopter ride was hilarious and Robert knew that his family would have taken great pleasure in watching it and Aarons too. 

Video Aarons face was ghost white as the doors were opened.  _"Fuck me"_ he whispered. 

Video Robert turned, Robert recognized his own smug smirk and knew what was coming. _"Bit busy at the minute, maybe tomorrow"_. He felt the real Aaron, the one he'd fallen for over the past month, laugh beside him. 

Robert smiled and then smiled even bigger when the shock crossed over Video Aarons face at Roberts words and the fact that he was seconds away from jumping out a plane. 

The next set of clips was from their first trial. _"I don't suppose you guys are just the welcome wagon right?"_ Aaron asked. 

Suddenly Aaron was down below ground in the darkness, eyes covered with a blind fold and scampering around to orders by Robert which he was now realising, looking back, were pretty shitty. 

" _All you have to do is follow orders Dingle, I'm sure even you can do that_ ". 

They all watched as the trial continued and bugs and slime and all sorts of horrible things fell ontop of their past selves. 

When it showed Aaron  smashing his hand against the war, real Aaron elbowed Robert as if in belated vengeance. 

 _"What the hell"_ video Aaron moaned, " _oi Sugden, do you know how much these hands are insured for? Be a bit more careful would you"._

Other things were shown. 

Their arrival into camp:   _"God you stink_ " Aaron said as they made their way over the iconic bridge. 

" _And yet I'm still undeniably irresistible"_ Robert smirked back at him. 

_"Undeniably irritating maybe"_

Robert not so subtlety mentioning he'd happily murder his step-sister. 

Aaron and Roberts constant bickering was a popular thing shown. 

Seeing it all back also made Robert realise how quickly Aaron had him wrapped around his little finger. So many forgotten fond smiles passed between the two of them. 

*******

 

> **@_dab**
> 
> Undeniably irritating maybe. omg I forgot about this _#classic #robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> It's like watching a love story omg I cannot _#adorable #robron_ _#imaceleb_

*******

Next up was what the Emperor Robert era. Robert thought he'd made a fantastic ruler but it seemed his fellow campers weren't in agreement. Seconds after a Robert said _"I always knew I was born to rule"_ , Bernice's face appeared on screen as she began a long rant. 

 _"That's it"_ she screeched, _"I have had enough. He's a saditst. I always knew it growing up. Always pulling pranks but this! Three days of changing that dunny. I've had it up to here. I stink!"_ She shook her head, " _oh he thinks he's so funny, up in his little tower with that Dingle. I'm staging a revolt. Down with SUGDEN!"_

Maybe he'd overestimated his Emperor skills. Or maybe Bernice had no idea what she was talking about. He was more then happy to blame it all on Bernice. 

More fun things were shown: Robert and Aaron singing Taylor Swift during the traumatic Bugtime Stories, (Robert was thrilled that was all they showed), them disco dancing with the whole camp, Kerry and Aarons dance challenge, _"I've got a cockroach down my pants man!_ " . 

Both Aaron and Roberts cheeks flushed pink when there was a freeze frame of them both asleep and holding hands while Leyla cooed. 

Next up was the horrible drinking challenge, Robert had to watch through his fingers. He took a sip of his champagne in hopes of distracting himself but memories of those horrid cocktails ruined the taste. 

There were many times the clips showed Aaron checking Robert out but that also meant there was even more clips of Robert not so discreetly checking out Aaron, especially during his impromptu workout session. 

The last few things to be shown were more recent but still enjoyable to rewatch:

The few remaining campers singing Bohemian Rhapsody, the trial were they'd been nose to nose over and over again and Robert had to use everything he had not to blush.

The Race Course trial: " _Aha, look it's Aaron size"_ Robert chuckled pointing to the start of the course where a small car was parked.

 _"Looking good in the goggles Sugden"_ Aaron laughed at the large circular goggles they'd both warn. 

" _I look good in everything_ " Robert said and then leaned forward " _I look even better in absolutely nothing"._

Aaron cackled. _"I bet"_

And even more sweet moments such as braiding Leyla's hair, the times they'd messed around in the little rock pools, or been so bored that they'd sat and played rock paper scissors for an alarming amount of time. 

Everything good moment they'd had in the jungle had been compressed into three minutes worth of footage. What else had they missed? Robert felt a need to re-watch every single minute of this years series. 

And finally the last shot was Robert wine glass and Aarons pint glass in the air.  Their voices echoed over the final shot. "To us"

*******

> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> this has by far been my favourite year of im a celeb.  _#robron #imaceleb_
> 
> **@yolooo**
> 
> brb just gonna go watch about a million fan vids of these two love birds.  _#imsaditsending #imaceleb #robron_

******* ~~~~

"You two seemed to have the most fun out of this experience" Ant said once the videos had ended, "but Aaron, you had some really hard times in here, what made you stick it out?"

Aaron sipped his drink before answering. He nodded, "yeah it was hard at times, I exposed myself a lot more then I ever intended too. I said a lot of things about my past. It's never been something I've tried to hide but not something I've put on show either you know". 

"We got a lot of tweets saying how your story helped a lot of people" Dec told him. 

Aaron smiled sheepishly, "then I'm glad" he said, "and I just want to thank your whole team, they were fantastic with me after my panic attack, so thank you all". 

*******

"There's five minutes left to vote for your King of the Jungle" Dec said after another five minutes of interviews and then Dougs highlight clips. 

"Call 03 for Doug".

"10" for Robert".

"Or 11 for Aaron".

"Find out who will be crowned King of the Jungle 2018 … after the break". 

*******

> **@tea_baggins**
> 
> IM NOT READY!!!  _#idontwantittoend #imaceleb_
> 
> _**@tiger_lilly777**   _
> 
> don't mind me I'm just gonna go vote for Doug Potts for king. _#kingdoug #imaceleb_
> 
> **@BRITISHMMEEMMESS**
> 
> currently stress eating crumpets cause omg WHO DO I WANT TO WIN! IDK  _#deathbycrumpet #robron #imaceleb_

*******

The whole cast was gathered, sat on benches all glammed up and looking like they'd showered and eaten so much since their exit. 

Aaron was very jealous. 

During the break everything had gone crazy. A giant freaking wooden throne was brought in along with a large staff and … Aaron didn't know the name for it. Was it a head wreath? A headband? Could a ring of leaves and berries really be classed as a crown? 

"Are you nervous?" Robert asked from behind him making Aaron jump. 

"No" he said, "are you?"

Robert nodded and started biting on his lip. 

"Well I'm rooting for you" Aaron told him holding onto his arms and running his hands up and down to try and calm him down. 

"Really?" Robert sounded sceptical "don't you want to be king?". 

Aaron shrugged "being king seems like a lot of work". 

Aaron didn't care if he won or not. He actually hoped he didn't win.  He was rooting for Robert. Aaron wanted to see him on that throne with the crown on his head and staff in his hand. He wanted to see Roberts face light up with happiness. 

God he wished he had a phone to vote! Or some way to rig the polls. If Trump could allegedly do it he was sure even Aaron could figure out a way to make things play out in Robert favour. 

"Also" Aaron added, "you'd look hot in a crown". 

Robert grinned and Aaron was happy he got him to de-stress a little. "Have a thing for royalty do we?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Prince William was a hotty in the old days, before he went bald and all that". 

"Oh so if I randomly go bald between now and our first date you're going to dump me?" 

"Meh" Aaron said smirking, "I might make an exception for you and your winning personality". 

*******

"Ok the time has come"  Dec said seriously.

"The vote is now … closed" Ant added "do not vote now as your votes will not be counted". 

"We've got all the other campers here in the studio with us" Dec told the camera and the millions of people watching. He turned to the celebrities sat on the benches, "look at you guys! I barely recognized you smelling so good!"

"Who do you guys want to win?" 

Bernice was the first to speak up "anyone except Robert". 

"Off with her head!" Robert shouted out, ever the dramatic, causing Bernice to glare and everyone else to burst out laughing. 

*******

"Ok, it's time..." Dec said. 

Aaron watched Robert tapping his fingers against his leg nervously as the three of them were lined up near the wooden throne. Aaron didn't even think, he reached over and slipped his hand into Roberts. 

They walked into this whole crazy experience together, it felt right that they were leaving together.  

Robert looked over again at him and smiled. He squeezed his hand. His face looked like the equivalent of the heart emoji and that sent Aarons heart into overdrive. 

Aaron had thought his sister crazy when she suggested he be part of this show. Now though, with his hand in Roberts and Roberts eyes on him, he thought maybe it was the best decision of his life. 

"The winner of I'm a celebrity 2018 and new King of the Jungle is..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1) I'm so sorry this has taken so long to post, this chapter has been so hard to write and so stressful! Also I got ill over the weekend to the point that I didnt move from the couch and just watched Law & Order all weekend. 
> 
> 2) OMG THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!!! HOW!!!  
> I swear the final chapter won't take as long to post. Thank you all so much for the support and love for this story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

_"Three years ago" Robert Sugden said, "I met the grumpiest man I've ever known and we jumped out of a helicopter together. Back then I thought he had a really nice face … and a really nice arse. But never did I think that I would fall in love with him. Never did I think, I'd marry him" he paused for effect, staring out at the lavish hall filled with friends and family. "And yet here we are"._

*******

"Don't you look lovely" Dianne cooed as she and his sister entered his hotel suit. 

"Lovely?" he scoffed taking a swig of wine hoping the alcohol would help calm his nerves, or at least stop his hands from shaking so visibly. "I look amazing Diane, Aaron's not going to know what hit him". 

Victoria scoffed as she made her way over to the liquor cabinet. "He's nervous" she told the room as if Robert wasnt there, "he get's extra egotistical when he's nervous". 

His sister looked lovely. She wore a deep green dress matching the colour scheme Robert had slaved over for weeks with barely any help from Aaron who'd said "all greens and blues look the same Robert, it's 3am go to sleep or sleep on the couch". 

"Aw love, there's no reason to be nervous" Diane told him, "Aaron's the best thing that's ever happened to you. I know you're both going to be so happy together".

He was pleased his family also appreciated how amazing Aaron Dingle was. They'd met that last day of the show once the cameras had finished rolling and they were finally all reunited with their loved ones. According to his sister they'd been a fan of Aaron long before then though. "I liked him the moment you got that sappy smile on your face" she had told him quietly. 

Robert knew that they were going to be happy together. Aaron had come into his life out of nowhere and turned everything upside down in the best possible way imaginable. The last three years together had been one long adventure he never wanted to end. But just like always his brain was making things difficult. Even after so long together Robert was scared of disappointing Aaron, of messing up like he had so many times before and ruining everything they'd built together. 

"Is everything ok downstairs?" Robert asked deciding to ignore his brain and focus on the things he could control such as preparations for the ceremony which, should everything stay on schedule, would be taking place in under fifty-eight minutes. 

"Everything looks great Robert" Diane told him. 

"Just like your vision board" Victoria teased. 

Robert scowled in her direction, "don't disrespect the vision board". He slammed down his glass. The liquid inside wasn't doing anything to help. "I'm going for a walk". 

"Robert no" Victoria frowned, stepping in his path. "I can't think of myself as a decent human being if I let you leave to go shout at the caterer or scare the florists".

"I'm not going to shout at anyone" he defended himself, "seriously. I swear on my Porsche I'm not going to shout at anyone, I'm just gonna … walk a couple laps, clear my head". 

*******

Aaron was lounging around in an armchair waiting for time to pass quickly. He wasn't a fan of the waiting. Everything inside of him was buzzing with excitement and he wanted things to hurry up and get a move on. 

He'd had his sister and Adam, his best friend and today his best man, to distract him but both had abandoned him to his thoughts as Liv went to get dressed and Adam went in search of booze. 

In just over an hour Aaron would be a married man. He'd have Robert Sugden as his husband till death do them part. Next week they'd be leaving for two weeks in the Bahamas while Liv stayed with his mum and Paddy. Sooner or later they'd be moving house, creating a proper home together for them to grow old in what with Liv leaving for university in a few short months. 

And in two years, once his contract with his current management was up, Aaron would retire from professional boxing. 

It had been a hard decision but Aaron was getting older and wanted more from life then winning. He wanted to watch his sister graduate from university, the first in his family to do so, he wanted to see her succeed in life. He wanted kids with Robert, they'd already started looking into surrogacy. He didn't want that future to be ruined because he got old and slow and took a hit to the head so bad he didn't get up. It wasnt worth it anymore. 

Aaron had gotten more out of his boxing career then his teenage self could ever have imagined; enough money to keep even his future grandkids comfortable, honours and awards, memories that would last a lifetime. It was time. And Aaron found himself so incredibly excited for the future in a way that he hadn't for a while. He couldn't wait for the pitter patter of his kids feet running around the house, or all the people he was going to meet when he started up his own gym for troubled kids looking for a new life just like he had been all those years ago. 

A loud knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. It'd be Adam with the beer. Hopefully a lot of beer. Aaron ran towards the door, nearly tripping over his dress shoes in his haste. He flung it open and the eyes slowly raking over his body definitely didn't belong to Adam. 

Before he could register what was going on, rough hands held onto his suit jacket and pushed him backwards, the door was kicked shut with a slam. Aarons legs hit the side of the bed and then Robert was pushing him down. Aaron laughed at his soon to be husband. 

"What happened to the not seeing each other before the wedding?" Aaron asked as Robert pressed close to him and began pressing kisses up Aarons neck, making Aaron shiver. 

"You look too good in a suit" Robert said breathlessly. Without breaking contact with Aarons neck Robert managed to shrug off his own jacket and then began working on the buttons of Aarons shirt. 

"Robert we can't" Aaron said, although his hands reaching up to run through and tug at Roberts hair said different.

"Why not? Just a quickie" Robert said smiling cheekily showing off one single dimple, "nobody's here". 

He made a good point. What was ten minutes? 

Just as Aaron was about to help with the buttons and then Robert's belt the door burst open and they heard a low, pained groan. 

"Good god" a familiar voice muttered as Robert hung his head in annoyance and disappointment. Aaron was disappointed at the disturbance too but was stubborn enough to laugh and push Robert away. 

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" Liv asked, standing in the doorway, hands on hips. 

She'd changed into her wedding outfit. Dark green flowy trousers that Robert had approved and a dark black crop top with a simple white rose boutonniere pinned to her front. 

"Eh" Robert fought back, climbing off Aaron and slumping down on the bed next to him, "I haven't seen him for a whole day". 

Liv stared them down, "you two are nauseating" she told them but Aaron detected the hint of a smile.

"Well after today you'll have to put up with me forever" Robert pointed out.

"God help us all". Again Aaron knew Liv was kidding. The two of them had all but clicked straight away. Sure there'd been a brief period when Robert and Aaron first started seeing each other where it seemed Liv was judging Roberts every move and wouldn't mind being his executioner if he put one foot out of place but that all came from a place of love for her big brother. It had been the two of them for years and so of course she was going to get a little territorial over him. 

The more time Robert spent around them though, the more seeing him standing over the stove cooking bacon in the morning became just another part of the day, the more they bonded. Robert being a good cook and being able to help Liv with her math homework had also probably helped their relationship. 

"I've come to tell you that you're needed down stairs" she said to Aaron "like, now". 

"Yeah alright I'll be there in a minute" Aaron said. When Liv raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him he said again, "I swear, if I'm not down in five you can come and yell at me". 

Liv sighed "fine. Five minutes". She turned on her heal and left. 

Robert waisted no time, he turned back to Aaron and tugged once again at Aaron shirt. "Where were we?"

Aaron laughed and shook his head, pushing him away, "I can't. You heard her. I'm _needed_ ". 

Robert sighed but moved away. He laid back on the bed and turned his head to watch Aaron button himself up. 

Once he was done Aaron leant down to kiss him good bye but stopped when he saw the out of place look on Roberts face.  "You ok?"

"Are you sure you still want to marry me?" Robert asked lowly. 

"More sure then I've ever been about anything" Aaron answered straight away. Cautiously he asked "do you?" 

"I'm scared I'm not enough for you" Robert admitted. 

"Did you or did you not eat a camels penis for me?" he asked entirely serious. 

"Crocodile" Robert said, "I ate a crocodiles penis for you Aaron and what did you do? Ordered freaking toast!" 

Aaron smiled as their age old argument resurfaced.  "Well there you go then. All I want is you Robert". 

"And all I want is you" Robert agreed. He sat up with a grin on his face, "ok, never mind, wedding jitters have been banished, let's get this show on the road". He looked down at his watch. "There's still time for a quickie though". 

"My sister's right outside the door and about to come looking for me in about two minutes". 

"Good point" Robert stood, "do you at least have time for a hug?" 

"A hug?" Aaron teased, walking into his open arms, "soppy git". 

Robert placed his chin on top of Aarons head. "Remember our first date?" 

"How could I forget?" Aaron smiled. "You closed down your restaurant and cooked me a ridiculously tiny dinner" Aaron remembered, "I don't know how you get away with charging fifty quid for that, absolute thievery".

"I made an effort".

"So did I" Aaron said, "that burger I made you was probably one of my best, I even wore a suit".

"You always have looked good in a suit" Robert laughed, "but I do like this one the best". 

Aaron raised his head for a kiss but he got halfway when there was a loud bang on the door. 

"Looks like our five minutes are up" he said stepping out of Roberts hold. "See you at the alter Mr Sugden". 

*******

_"Three years ago I met a smarmy git called Robert Sugden." Aaron said "I somehow survived what turned out to be the best three weeks of my life with him in the middle of a jungle. He became my best friend and now I get to call him my husband"._

*******

 "Today we join together to celebrate the love and friendship of Aaron Dingle and Robert Jacob Sugden" Doug began his speech. 

Robert and Aaron had asked him to officiate their ceremony. It had been Liv's idea really, her only contribution to the day besides her own outfit, but the two of them had been obsessed with the idea. It seemed right. A way to celebrate the way they'd met and fallen in love. 

"I met these two, as you all probably know, half way across the world on a tv show. It's been an honour to see these two men grow and fall even deeper in love, and I wish them all the luck to them and their family in the future" Doug said. 

Aaron scanned the room only briefly. It was a little daunting seeing so many faces staring up at them, which was strange considering Aaron competed in stadiums so much bigger with millions watching. 

He saw his mum and Paddy in the front row with Liv. His mum was staring with tears in her eyes but Paddy was full on sobbing. His cheeks were puffy pink and his glasses had fogged up. Liv was kindly rubbing at his arm soothingly. 

The Jungle Crew were spread across both sides of the aisle as if not wanting to choose favourites between the grooms. Aaron's family took up most of the chairs. 

If it had been up to him the wedding would have been even smaller then it was but he knew he'd be booted from the family if he didn't at least invite the Dingles who lived in the same village. 

Aaron was pleased to see that a lot of Roberts chef friends had managed to make it too. 

He turned his head back to focus on the man besides him though. He didn't care if everyone saw him looking all soft. It was his wedding day. It was allowed.

"Aaron you've prepared your vows?" Doug asked and Aaron nodded. 

He happily took the ring from Adam who flashed him a giant grin and a thumbs up as he did before turning back to Robert and taking his hand. "Robert, I give you this ring as a sign of my love. I promise to love you, in sickness and in health, I promise to expand my eating habits to more then carbs and beer and also to only joke about your age or your grandpa elbow patches once a week, till death do us part". 

His vows got a laugh from the crowd but Aaron barely heard them as he slipped the silver ring onto Roberts finger and saw him grinning too. 

"Robert" Doug prompted. 

Robert didn't look away from Aaron as he held his hand out and Victoria placed the matching silver band into his palm. "Aaron, I give you this ring as a sign of my love. I promise to love you, in sickness and in health. I promise to not mock you for your past life as a chav no matter how hilarious I find it and I even promise to make you toast every day till death do us part". Aaron shivered as Robert took his hand and slid the cool metal on his finger. 

"You may now kiss the groom" Doug declared but Aaron and Robert were one step ahead, already pulling each other forward to meet halfway in a kiss. Aaron wasn't counting but out of the hundreds, probably thousands of kisses they'd shared, their first as a married couple was by far the best. 

People cheered and confetti was thrown. 

Robert took Aarons hand, and they headed up down the aisle both grinning like crazy.

*******

The party took no time in getting started once the initial ceremony was over. When they arrived Robert saw a welly being passed around by the Dingle clan. He was going to have to keep an eye on that and make sure to avoid it at all costs. 

The whole thing was like a crazy dream and Robert was in a daze as, him and his husband, his _freaking husband_ , made their way around to thank people. He barely paid attention to who they were thanking, too caught up on Aarons hand in his and the matching rings they wore. 

"It was a lovely ceremony boys" a familiar voice told them. 

"Thank you Doug" Aaron said, "and thanks again, for officiating". 

"Yeah" Robert agreed, "how many people can say they got married by a king". 

Doug blushed, he always did when his win was brought up. It didn't take a genius to understand how the British public had fallen in love with him. It was still a shock to Robert though when he remembered he came second! 

"It was an honour" he said again. 

They made their way through the dancing and tipsy crowd, more faces and pats on the backs until finally they reached a dark corner and Aaron pushed him into the shadows. 

"Married life suits you" he whispered, having to lean in really close to be heard over the music. 

Robert smiled sweetly, cupping one hand to Aaron cheeks. "Oh so you have a thing for married men as well as royalty" he asked. 

Aaron poked him in his ribs playfully. "I have a thing for _one_ royal married man".

"Well I am glad" Robert said, "cause it's gonna be harder to get rid of me now". 

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Aaron said. He leant in and pressed a delicate kiss to Roberts lips which Robert lazily and happily responded too. 

When they pulled away, eventually, Aaron looked around and bit his lip. 

"You know, I doubt anyone'll notice if we slip away for a little while" he pointed out.

With the amount of alcohol and food that was in circulation Robert doubted anyone would come looking for us for quite a while.

"How about we sneak away for a little while". 

Robert grinned, liking where this train of thought was going.

"We _are_ the grooms" Robert said taking Aarons hand once again into his own, "let's get ourselves out of here". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw I'm really sad and also really happy writing this last authors note. 
> 
> I'm really sorry this wasn't posted sooner as was my initial plan, its the same old same old about exams but also I was stressing ALOT about this last chapter. I'm really proud of this story and didn't want to mess it up at the last hurdle. (i have written and deleted so much for this chap) . 
> 
> Thankyou all so much for reading, commenting, giving Kudos on this story which was a total random idea during I'm a Celeb season. I really hope you all liked it :) 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Sugdeninabeanie.


End file.
